


Freshman fifteen

by Buckysthighs134



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bossy Steve, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Button pop, Chubby Kink, Chubby subby bucky, Dominant Steve Rogers, Feeding, Fingering, Force-Feeding, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Rim job, Sex, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Teasing, Top Steve Rogers, Weight Gain, also it's gonna be, and, basically i wanted steve and bucky in college finguring out a kink they both have, but not really, cause I like that, cause sex is nice, chubby bucky, feedee bucky, just like, lightly - Freeform, steve being, steve being kinky af, tight clothes, weight issue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckysthighs134/pseuds/Buckysthighs134
Summary: College!Steve & Bucky finding out they both have a kink that works well and it starts when Bucky outgrows his pants.This is basically pure feederism. Self indulgent Stucky fic.Warning for : Fat shaming in the form of teasing, insecurities and angst. There's a lot of fluff but sometimes i get carried away.





	1. Chapter 1

The morning’s slow raise in temperature didn’t do anything to stop Bucky from tugging the blanket higher over his shoulders and Steve watched him fondly do so.

He stroked his hand over the younger boy’s cheeks smiling when he felt the soft skin underneath his palm and it steered the boy slightly pulling a grunt out of him. “morning” he said in a grumpy and low voice making Steve chuckle. 

“Hey baby”

-

“Fuck” Bucky cursed in the bathroom later. 

For the sake of not being late for class ,he had decided earlier that he’d put his clothes right after showering and was dealing with the dilemma of his not-going-to-button-any-time-soon jeans. He grunted harder as he pulled the two hem tighter but the button refused to meet with the hole and Bucky let out an exasperated sigh before running a hand into his hair. 

He frowned at his reflection and blushed when he took in the way his hips jutted over the waistband. He knew he was a little bit chubby, it was no surprise to him nor to Steve, he knew. When they first started dating the brunet had already packed on the freshman 15 , 20 in his case really, but he didn’t know exams and stress had taken their toll on him again.

He felt a slight panic rise in his chest when he thought at what would Steve think. They’ve been dating for three months now and he remembers the first time they kissed. Back then, they had been roommates , living in the same dorm whilst Steve took on a art degree and Bucky a science one. 

The apartment they rented with their friends Natasha , Sam and Clint was small. Bucky and Steve were sharing a room and so were Sam and clint. Natasha had her own room because she owned a cat and the small animal never slept unless it was just him and the red haired girl , so they compromised and each room had two beds and two desk as well as two small closet. The apartment had a living room and two bathrooms on top of a kitchen but it was still small for five people to live together. The brunet had kept his distance from the blond, leaving their relationship to be simply friendly and Bucky was content to be close to the blond like that, but there have been a uneasy feeling of longing building in his chest whenever they’d sit together to watch a movie, go out to get drinks or just go to the movie, or whenever Bucky had to stay up late working, he’d either look at Steve work on a project or watch his sleep form under the cover shift every now and then and it would make his heart ache more. 

One Sunday , after spending half the night studying, he woke up to find Steve ,sat on his own bed, staring at him and when they locked eyes the blond had blushed hard and excused himself to go out, closing the room behind him. But before Bucky could even process what happened due to him being a slow waker, Steve had barged in the room again and shyly walked toward the brunet’s bed. 

Bucky sat up , one eyebrow raised at Steve’s sudden ramble. “ I guess if i don’t say it now i never will but i really need to tell you because it’s very important to me and you can hate me later if-”

“shoot Rogers.” Bucky cut him off because the rambling was too much for him to handle before coffee.

“ Go out with me.” he said in a rush

Bucky stared at him for a moment, his mind racing and his heart beating frantically in his chest. He coughed and smiled up at the blond , his eyes still heavy and lazy with the lack of sleep. “Okay” he smiled when Steve’s face lit up. “ But first bring me coffee.”

Steve returned later, smiling wide as he handed Bucky a mug filled with much needed black coffee when he was still covered by his blanket on his bed but was now sat up against the wall. 

As Bucky took more sips of his coffee , he never took his eyes from Steve and the blond didn’t either. 

“Fuck it” Bucky said and put his mug on the floor and at Steve’s questioning look he leaned over the blanket and locked lips with him , soon he felt Steve’s big hands rest on the back of his face bringing him closer. Bucky opened his mouth letting the blond’s tongue in and they kissed like that, Steve’s hand moving from the mattress to hold onto buck’s back and Bucky leaning on his hands to keep himself up as he was practically hovering over Steve.

It wasn’t the need to breath that made them separate but Natasha’s voice as she whistled , and they both startled to see her standing in the door frame, her cat in her arms , her own coffee mug in her hand.

“ About fucking time” she said before taking a sip and walking away.

They were panting slightly and blushing as they brung turned their heads, looking back into each others eyes before bursting into laughter and Bucky’s arms gave out and he leaned completely against Steve as their laughter died. Steve wrapped his arms around him bringing him closer, practically making him sit on his lap and smoothed his hair a bit since his bed hair was the worst. 

Bucky smiled at him and closed his eyes letting one sigh of contentment before pecking Steve on the cheek making him blush slightly. 

“ Where are you taking me rogers?”

Bucky shook his head slightly at the memory and the small smile that made it to his face slowly disappeared into a frown as he was remembered , thanks to his unchanged reflection in the mirror , by the current situation he was in. 

He took off the pants and bent down retrieving the sweatpants he slept in from the floor, putting those on instead. So much for style.

-  
Steve had left earlier than normal that morning so it wasn’t till lunch time that Bucky could go see him the food hall, but right now he took the time to go out of the university and light up a cigarette, letting his mind wander from places to places as music blared through his earphones. He didn’t realize how much time he spent there or how many cigarettes he consumed until he felt a hand wrap around his shoulder and he jumped slightly turning around and in relief saw it was Steve.

“Hey” he said taking the device off and pushing it into his pocket. He leaned in and gave a tender kiss to his boyfriend and smiled when Steve hummed in contentment. 

“Hey yourself.” he said. “ You didn’t come to lunch so i came looking for you and i figured you’d be hungry.” He added and chuckled when Bucky’s stomach made a small noise of complain at the hunger the brunet had ignored. He pulled a paper bag from his back bag handing it to Bucky who took it , smiling and linked fingers with the blond. 

 

“ Looking after me, Stevie?” his tone was playful and Steve rolled his eyes in response making the brunet chuckle and kiss his cheek.

They slid down the wall , sitting on the concrete floor, the three in front of them brung much needed shadow over them as Steve pulled his knee up , wrapping his arms around them and Bucky sat crossed legged, opening the bag. There was a bottle of water, a sandwich and a box of bolognese pasta. 

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “ You got me two lunches?” Not really what he needed at the moment, is mind supplied.

Steve only shrugged and looked ahead of him. “ Didn’t know what you wanted.” He winked at him. “ There’s also dessert.”

And sure enough when Bucky dug his hands lower into the bag there was a plastic box containing a slice of apple pie. 

-

By four pm, Bucky was tempted to eat the sandwich that was still in his own back bag, earlier he only ate about two third of the pasta and half the slice of pie, not giving into Steve’s puppy eyes when he told him to finish it . But the box of pasta had been big enough to satisfy him slightly and since the memory of the tight pants was still a fresh memory , he thought he’d better be off eating small portions for a while as he looked at Steve finish his leftovers. 

Bucky couldn’t help feeling slightly jealous at Steve. No matter how much he ate , and he ate a lot, his abs never seemed to fade away. Contrary to Bucky who’s tummy was tugging the waistband of his sweats low. He groaned as he pulled at his shirt , it was small and was digging into the rolls of his belly that formed when he was sat down during his last lecture. He listened carefully to what his professor was saying , but he couldn’t ignore his stomach rumbling for substances longer. 

So he opened his bag and took it out, careful not to make any noise as he pulled the plastic wrap away. He took a bite and smiled when tasting it. Steve never forgot and had grown to learn how to make sandwiches just the way Bucky liked them: pilled high with cheese ,salami, ketchup , mayo , lettuce and tomatoes. 

It was huge and frankly at the end of the lecture, his sandwich was gone and his stomach was a bit rounder than usual, filled with pasta, pie and a whole sandwich on top of that. He gathered his stuff, trampling the paper bag and the plastic wrap into the bin near the door as he made his ay back to their apartment. It was very close to the university , a few feet away, so he didn’t even bother listening to music , he just took out his keys and made it up the two floor , bringing him to open the door and lazily and very sleepily head to his and Steve’s room. 

Their beds , after their kiss, never separated and were pushed together against one of the walls. Bucky groaned as he took off his shoes with his feet not bothering to lean down and immediately afterwards, drew the blind close and shut the door , turned off the light and sighed in relief once he was under the covers, drifting away into a very welcome nap.

-

Steve’s arm was wrapped around Natasha’s shoulder as they made their way home, the other arm holding on grocery bags. they had spent two hours in the supermarket arguing over what brands to choose when it came to crisps and frozen pizzas. College food , right? They also bought vegetables and meat because well , health right? , and also pasta and cheese because why not.

Steve retrieved his arm when they made it to the building and digged his fingers into his back pocket pulling out his keys. When they entered , Clint was already there sprawled on the couch , watching Big mouth on Netflix . Widow , Natasha’s cat, was purring on his chest.

“You’re getting along ?” She asked making her way into the kitchen with Steve.

“Yep” was Clint’s answer and the cat stretched as she stood up , jumping onto the floor and came to rub he head against the red haired’s ankles from where she was standing pulling out stuff from the plastic bags. Steve took them and rearranged them into shelves and fridge. 

“What’s for dinner?” they heard clint ask from the living room.

Steve walked back into the room. “ Pasta , meat and vegetables.”

Clint sat up. “ if You’re gonna cook vegetables , don’t mix them with the pasta this time, that’s nasty.”

Steve chuckled.“Sure thing pal.” And before he made it into the hall. “ You seen Bucky?”

Clint nodded and turned toward the Tv. “ Lover boy’s sleeping in your bedroom.”

Steve rolled his eyes and retrieved his hand from the wall where he had held onto and moved toward their room’s door , opening it gently and sure enough he could make out the brunet’s sleeping form even in the darkness. The blond smiled and drew the blind a bit up. The sun was setting down but it was enough to bring some light in the room and he lowered himself to sit on the edge, bringing his hand to rest on his boyfriend’s hips. 

“C’mon Bucky” he leaned down and gave a kiss to his forehead when the brunet turned around sleepily and swung an arm around Steve’s thighs. 

“ I don’t wanna”

Steve chuckled. “You gotta”

“Do i?”

“Yep” 

And Steve smiled when Bucky shifted closer, resting his cheek against Steve’s left thigh. he run a hand into Bucky’s hair. “ C’mon baby, otherwise you won’t sleep tonight.”

Bucky groaned slightly but nodded and brung a hand into a fist to rub at his eyes. The blond smiled fondly , Bucky looked so soft and warm and so inviting for cuddles but he could hear Natasha calling for him to prepare dinner. He patted the top of Bucky’s head and stood up once Bucky sat up and was slouching blanket around his thighs. 

“I’m making dinner so you better come set the table”.

Bucky groaned in response.

-

“I don’t want those.” 

“You’re gonna have them either” Natasha stated pushing the plate of vegetables toward clint’s pouting face.

“But they taste gross.”

“Hey!” Steve choked out. “ I cooked those!”

clint shrugged and picked up his fork pulling a couple on his plate next to the pasta. “ S’not you man, just vegetables. Don’t like them.”

“And you’re gonna eat them.” Natasha claimed before taking a bite of her meal making Steve and Sam ,who came in a little earlier when they turned the stove off, chuckle.

The blond looked to his side and his smile tugged downward. He looked at Bucky who had an arm propped against the table, leaning his cheek on the palm of his hand, his other one using a fork to push food around his plate. Steve slid a hand toward his thighs under the table and gave his knee a small squeeze making the brunet turn his face , still leaning into his hand.

“You don’t like it?” he whispered , concern present in his tone.

Bucky shook his head lightly, smiling. “ I’m just not hungry.”

Steve raised an eyebrow and Bucky forced a smile out before digging a bite into his mouth , swallowing orange juice afterwards.

-

“Are you okay?” He asked later in the privacy of their bedroom when Bucky came in the room.

He raised an eyebrow. “ Why wouldn’t i be?”

Steve shrugged. “ Just asking”. But he opened his arms and Bucky smiled as he crawled into his arms , leaning against the blond who pulled the blanket around both of them. He turned to the side , Bucky still in his arms and rubbed a hand lightly onto the shorter boy’s back until he tucked his chin into Steve’s Collarbones.

“Am i too heavy?”

The question took Steve off guard and he frowned, tightening his arms around him. “No , why would you ask that?”

“No reason.” He pulled his head up and kiss Steve lightly on the mouth.

Steve kissed back but when they pulled apart , his hand wandered down to the boys hips and gripped them pulling him over him once again , sinking his fingers into his hair and his other hand resting on his bottom , he pulled him down. 

His heart started beating faster when he felt Bucky’s hot breath on his chin and felt his mouth work down his jaw and into his neck, where he was the most sensitive. By then Bucky was completely laying on top of Steve and the weight of him felt safe and familiar. Because of exams , They haven’t done much more than cuddling and making out. Now, exams were nearly over , and so was Steve’s patience. And by the way Bucky was grinding down on him and biting into his shoulder, panting and shivering under Steve’s hand , so was Bucky’s.

Steve reached under the hem of Bucky’s t-shirt, placing his hands on his sides and made a move to tug it off whilst he was still mouthing at the brunet’s neck.

“wait, wait” he heard Bucky say and he opened his eyes in time to see him extend a hand out and switch the light off. Steve frowned and extended his own arm , palming at the light button until it lit up again. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked and Bucky sat up on his thighs.

“Nothing.” he shrugged.

“So why d’you-”

Bucky cut him off.“Is it really important?”

Steve raised an eyebrow , frowning and he sat up as well, Bucky still on his lap. “ Well yeah” his hand to tug at a strand of hair around Bucky’s cheek. “ i wanna see you”.

Bucky chuckled halfheartedly. “ Okay” and he leaned down to kiss Steve who responded back immediately.  
Steve tugged the shirt off , and Bucky did the same to the blond’s , throwing it on the floor as his hand came to cup Steve’s face , almost immediately Steve’s hands circled his waist , pushing them together and Bucky pushed his hips forward and they both moaned at the friction it bought their cocks.

“Fuck baby” Steve whispered. “ I missed this.”

“Me too” Bucky breathed into his mouth. 

Steve slid a palm over Bucky’s chest and rested the other under the curve of his ass, yielding his fingers into the firm yet soft flesh there. He lifted him up and turned them gently, never breaking the kiss until Steve moved his hand down Bucky’s chin, nipping at his neck, sucking hickeys into his chest, drawing shapes with his tongues over the brunet’s perky nipples drowning himself into the soft plead that came out of the boy when he slide down lower dragging his tongue to lick around Bucky’s midsection. His tummy had always been his most erogenous place and Steve took great pleasure at making him shiver and squirm around under him as he moved his tongue and lips from licking to kissing the soft flesh. The blond had always been enamored by the expense of skin there and he only got more turned on the more he noticed that there was more than usual now. He bit onto Bucky’s lower belly, where it was soft despite the heavy meal they had. 

“Stevie , please”

The blond smiled looking up at Bucky’s flushed face and pleading eyes looking at him and leaned down giving one last kiss to Bucky’s belly, making him throw his head back before tugging down on his sweatpants and boxers.

He leaned back sitting on his feet and took a moment to look at Bucky’s now naked body, he practically had Bucky’s body mapped into his mind now, could probably draw every curve of his waist and hips, the dimples above his ass, the muscle layered with a hint of pudge on both his chest and biceps, the soft and curved form of his thighs and ass. Not that he didn’t , he always did when bored in class, making himself blush and tug down at his half hard erection.

Steve didn’t need to tug on anything at the moment , except on Bucky’s hard dick. So he did, he brung his face down to nuzzle into the soft flesh on the inside of Bucky’s thighs , licking there and he felt the precum of Bucky’s cock run down his hand as he had it sprawled against his pelvis; and he hastily took off his own boxers and sweats, leaning over Bucky to retrieve the lube from the shelf on the wall and he groaned in pleasure when Bucky’s mouth wrapped around his right pec, licking there. In this position, where he was hovering over Bucky , leaning on his arms, his chest being licked and his hard cock pushing against Bucky’s, he bowed his head down, forgetting about the lube and cupped Bucky’s Lips in a heady kiss, grinding his hips against Bucky’s , making them both moan and pant as low as they could , knowing their friends were trying to sleep. Bucky had his hand covering his mouth and Steve covered his by pushing his face into the brunet’s neck.

Bucky’s mantra of muffled ‘fuck’ and Steve own hard breath elevated as they both reached orgasms and came over their stomach with shivers and a low grunt from Steve’s. Bucky let Steve ride out his orgasm into his thigh and when he looked up , two tint of red on his cheek , Bucky was aware of the blush that was still lingering into his cheeks. He tucked himself on his elbow, meeting Steve’s face and kissed his cheek sweetly and Steve smiled and kissed his lips , lowering himself down making Bucky rest his back onto the mattress again. They kissed tenderly like that. 

Coming onto both their stomach was not Steve’s initial plans but he was content with the outcome anyway when Bucky was kissing his lips and cheeks in the most tender and sleepily way. He was just so adorable , Steve thought later when he came out to get a wet towel to clean themselves , leaving Bucky on the bed, spent and dozing off, Steve’s cum still on his chest.Steve made his way into the bathroom in his boxers and Bucky’s t-shirt and found Natasha there even though it was 2 am, brushing her teeth and raising an eyebrow at him, a grin on her face. “ Having fun?”

Steve rolled his eyes at her even though his cheeks reddened under her gaze and he retrieved his towel from the shelf , passing it under the water’s running in the sink. Before leaving the bathroom , he leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Good night Nat’”

She grinned at him. 

When he came back to their room, Bucky was laid down on his back , one hand resting against his forehead , the other one around his stomach. Steve knew he wasn’t sleeping when he closed the door behind him and Bucky chuckled.

“Nat was up?”

Steve hummed and Bucky grinned , but he hissed when Steve pressed the towel against his stomach , cleaning the mess there. “Cold” he complained. Steve asked.

“It’s actually warm.”

“ I disagree.”

“You wouldn’t if you weren’t used to take boiling shower.”

Bucky chuckled, Arm still slung over his eyes. “ You like my showers” he stated, pulling his arm away and looking up at Steve.

“Damn right i do.” He claimed , giving Bucky’s stomach one last kiss , before tugging off his clothes and cleaning himself.

A moment later he was pulling the blanket over their naked bodies and tucked Bucky further into him, feeling the soft give of his ass press against his hips as his hands rested on the boys soft stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finds he's kinkier than he throught.

For a while Bucky’s sweatpants rotated in his closet as he avoided pants : he had tried at least two of his favorite pants and they were not close to fitting over his thighs. So he stuck with the roomy sweatpants instead, chosing comfort over style. That is until Natasha had cornered him in the kitchen one morning when he was picking up his coffee mug from the shelf extending his arm up and she came behind him pinching his exposed hip.

It startled him and he almost spilled the ceramic mug to the floor , catching it one second away from shattering and he stood up , turned his eyes to her with a glare but she only chuckled , her pet following her as she exited the room. 

With a frown on his face , he tugged down his shirt , covering his sides and filled his service of black coffee. But as he went up to the window , lightening up a cigarette and taking a sip of his coffee , Bucky reasoned : if Natasha was starting to notice how much smaller the pants were starting to get. Steve could probably tell. Time for a change then.

-

Later than night he came back from the mall , bag of clothes hanging on one arm. He suffered trying on clothes in the small cabins only to find out he didn’t fit in the 32 anymore and had to buy 34 instead. They weren’t roomy but they fit fine , and Bucky was completely against buying in the next size up. He bought two more pair of jeans ( 34s) thinking if he were to lose weight , and that was his goal really, there was no need to upgrade the whole wardrobe. 

Should’ve gotten shirts too , he thought when he felt the one he was wearing hug his middle. Before turning the keys in , he sucked in a breath , thinking better to not show his belly stuck out to his roommates,and made his way in. 

As soon as the door opened , he spotted Clint on the couch as usual watching Tv, but this time Sam and Steve were there too. They all turned to him , Sam waving his hands a bit and Clint acknowledge him with a nod of the head before turning his attention back to the TV, Steve through stood up and engulfed him in a light hug, kissing his cheek. 

“Get a hotel room , man” Sam complained.

“Please don’t.” Natasha said when she left the kitchen and came to ruffle Bucky’s hair and he almost smiled at the gesture , that is until he felt a finger sink into his sides. 

“So you’ve finally decided to buy bigger pants?” her tone was playful and teasing. 

Apparently he relaxed in Steve’s hug, hence why he forgot he was supposed to suck in a breath. He looked down at her finger as it formed a dent in his t-shirt and in his tummy , a blush creeping on his cheek. 

“Nat.” He heard his boyfriend said sternly and the red haired threw her hands up in surrender moving away to go sit on clint’s lap. Steve wrapped a hand around Bucky’s side but Bucky moved away and gave a tight smile to Steve and excited the room.

He was a mix of emotions ,he realized, when he flopped on the bed, his bag of clothes by his ankles. He was tired from school, annoyed since Natasha had pointed it out , hungry since he didn’t have time for lunch but there was also a borderline of excitement that prickled at his skin and he couldn’t just ignore it. Neither could he just pinpoint what could have turned him on in the few seconds it took him from opening the door , Natasha being a dick and getting to his room. 

And then it hit him , when he sunk one finger into his sides like Natasha did earlier. He felt a small tingle between his legs a flutter blow in his chest. He smoothed his hands over his sides , pinching his love handles and a blush made it to his cheeks both from being turned on and the acknowledgment he was turned on because he was ..chubby?

Weird. He thought , his hand still pinching onto his love handle.and moving his other hand till he was griping both sides of his tummy experimentally. He felt good , his skin prickled in a way it never did before, and with every grip at his weight and small caress he felt arousal built inside him. 

“Bucky?”

Bucky felt like crawling out of his skin when he raised his eyes: Steve’s eyes were staring at the brunet’s hand that was still gripping a handful of tummy pudge. He quickly retrieved his hand and avoiding Steve’s eyes and stayed still for a moment looking somewhere over the blond’s shoulder before he stood up to grab a hair tie from the shelve. He sat back down on the bed , Steve watching him with a amusement smirk on his lips as he wrapped his hair in a knot , just to occupy himself. 

To his relief, Steve didn’t comment and only chuckled and said. “ Here, let me do it.”

Bucky smiled at him and turned his back to him , tugging his hair loose again and putting the hair tie in Steve’s waiting hands.

“One day, i really should teach you how to do it properly” Steve laughed as he carded his fingers carefully into Bucky’s hair , pulling them together into a bun. 

“Mmm, Sure you’re up for the task?” The brunet snorted when Steve wrapped the hair tie around the knot , he then leaned down and gave Bucky’s cheek a lingering kiss , wrapping his arms around his waist.

“For you , i’m up to every task.” 

“Quit being sappy, you sap.” 

“You like it.” He smiled into his neck and Bucky rolled his eyes. 

They heard Sam call for them and Steve unwrapped his arms but not before giving his belly a couple of pats. “ C’mon dinner’s ready.” 

Bucky’s dick twitched in his pants as the blond excited the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me ( chanting): t's kinky season in this chapterrr

After the whole ‘i got turned on after being told i outgrew my pants’ incident, Bucky had spent a great deal of time searching on the internet. And yeah turned out it was a thing to have your dick dance in your underwear when someone points out you’re too fat for your clothes. The right term was feedee, he found but he didn’t know if it applied to him. He didn’t know if he’d enjoy being fed and if outgrowing his pants again would turn him on. But the more he thought about it , there was that small part in his being, that wanted to be called fat and have his tummy played with like he saw those dudes perform on his laptop screen. So yeah so far he could say He had another kink to add to the list. 

Steve was aware of almost all of them , he knew Bucky liked breath play and getting choked, he liked spanking and on and on ... What he didn’t know , and Bucky really couldn’t fathom saying that to him, was how turned he would get whenever he’d imagine Steve being the one calling him names, slap and jiggle his belly. Calling him a Fatass and such whilst gripping his love handles and shaking his pudge with one hand, choking him with the other. 

He never came this hard in his life. 

But he couldn’t bring himself to say anything : he was too ashamed of this newly found fetish of his and he didn’t know how Steve would react to it. The blond , he assumed, already put up with him being chubby and was gentleman enough to never comment on it. But Steve had patted his midsection after finding Bucky fondling his tummy. So it must have meant he didn’t mind, Right? 

A blush creeped up on his cheeks at the memory and he squeezed his legs together under the table , tucking his fork back in his eggs and avoiding Natasha’s gaze across from him as he took a bite.

So he decided to ignore it as much as he could, occasionally coming in the shower when he’d let his mind wander too long or moan a little louder whenever Steve’s hands would grip his sides during fun time. 

But he always felt so frustrated with himself because he couldn’t indulge into this new development of knowledge he just acquired and with disdain decided that since it was his own weight gain that brought him to this, he’d better be off losing the weight and maybe things would go back to normal, right?

Wrong: before he knew it , finals came. And he found himself struggling to keep portions as small as possible without feeling overwhelmed with stress. Cigarettes helped, but he was a stress eater , always have been. So he would pluck at his salads and dry chicken breast that he prepared in the morning whilst his friends indulged in pizza and warm casseroles , with complete bitterness and then later excuse himself to go light up one, two , three cigarettes in a row , chain-smoking them whilst his stomach grumbled at the lack of warm and comfort food. No one said anything, but he felt Steve’s eyes on him and the blond never said anything. He probably thought it was a good thing Bucky was dieting, it made his heart feel heavy in his chest. 

One night at 4 am, Steve was sound asleep in their room and Bucky was sighing in exasperation in the living room , tugging at his hair with one hand, the other rubbing at his pudgy stomach trying to stop it from grumbling. “ Fucking hell” he muttered in annoyance, throwing his pencil on the coffee table next to all his papers and books. 

He leaned back and felt a hand on his shoulder making him jump slightly. He didn’t hear anyone sneak up on him and he turned to see his friend standing there , handing him a cup of coffee. 

“Thanks” He sighed, leaning back and let clint sit by his side. “ Why are you awake?” 

In response, Clint put on the table a handful of papers. “Mind if i work here?”

Bucky shook his head, pulling some stuff of his aside to make more room for clint to work and he tugged the corner of his mouth down in embarrassment when his stomach made a very violent sound of complain. Fuck, he was hungry.

“You should eat something.” Clint said casually, sipping on his own coffee, turning a page to read the content of it on the other side.

Bucky snorted.” The last thing i need is to eat.”

Clint shrugged , ignoring his fuss. “ Steve saved you a plate of lasagna since you didn’t eat anything beside disgusting salad.” 

Bucky perked up at that. Steve saved him food? He drew a hand to his stomach in a small circle, pouting at himself for feeling so torn. Clint raised an eyebrow at him.

“Dude” he started. “ You look fine, you don’t need to .. do whatever you’ve been doing. Plus it’s getting hard to concentrate with your stomach making noises like that.”

And as if his body wanted to punctuate Clint’s words , his stomach groaned and Clint’s mouth tugged in a grin.

Bucky rolled his eyes at him. “ Fine.” He grumbled, as if the prospect of that lasagna in the fridge was not the best thing that happened to him. He heated it up in the microwave and for the hell of it brought out the ketchup , stirring a healthy amount of it by the side of the dish.

When he consumed it, it was heaven on his tongue and even though it was a big portions ; the plate was empty by the time the video he was watching on his phone while eating was over. So approximately 4:15 min. He sighed in contentment , hand on his belly and muffled a burp behind his other hand. He wasn’t full , not even close but he was satiated and felt better as he rinsed his plate in the sink and moved back to the living room, wanting to finish before 6 am so he could at least get two hours of sleep before his 9am class. 

It was Steve who woke him up at 8:15 when he passed out on the couch , Clint still going over his notes , another cup of coffee in his hands. 

“Morning” Bucky grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Steve’s hand stilled on his head and when he opened his eyes and followed Steve’s gaze, he felt his face go scarlet when he saw what Steve was staring at. During his sleep, his t-shirt had ridden up all the way up to his pecks, showing on full display the three thick rolls that formed at his waist when he was leaned back on the couch. 

He quickly grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it down and his eyes avoided looking anywhere close to Steve as he made his way to the bathroom , not seeing Steve’s own blush but definitely making out Clint saying. “ you’re welcome.”

He was too embarrassed to acknowledge it.

When he came out of his room , dressed and utterly too tired Steve was waiting for him a smile on his face and he chuckled when seeing Bucky’s tired frown. The one he always had on whenever he was lacking sleep.

“Should’ve taken art.” he said casually slipping his hands under Bucky’s coat to caress his back , pulling him into a kiss. 

“Can’t fucking draw a tree.” Bucky muttered into the kiss and Steve chuckled.

They made it into the building and separated with a kiss into their respective aisle. Steve trotting to his art class and Bucky lazily making his way to chemistry, his earphones blasting into his ears.

They never pointed it out it but Bucky was gaining weight, it was an undeniable fact, his new jeans dug hard in his hips and were getting harder and harder to button even under his belly. One day he had to wait till Steve went out to lie down on his bed , sucking in as much as he could to get them fastened. And soon he had to rotate again between his sweatpants, this time having to tug them down his gut since they were also getting tight. He could feel it , thankfully they were still roomy around his legs . 

 

It would have been embarrassing to have them straining around his ass and thighs , but still, the twitch in his pants at the thought made Bucky admit to himself, he wouldn’t really mind. He shook his head . No. As soon as Finals were over, it was back to the gym and diet, he promised himself taking a bite of the burger Steve handed him during lunch.

When finals were over , Christmas came in. Bucky found out his parents had decided to go to Russia to see his grandma and since Bucky hadn’t planned on it ( and didn’t have any money to buy a plane tickets, also refusing to take money from them) , he decided to stay in his dorm, alone for Christmas since Natasha , sam and Clint had already departed to their own family, leaving the apartment empty.

When Steve learned about it , he immediately put his foot down and called his parents explaining the situation to them even if Bucky was whining in the background.

“ Steve, just go see your family.” 

“You’re my family as well, Buck.”

His parents were disappointed , but they understood and promised to come visit both of them , bearing gifts. They knew Bucky, they knew his parents tendency to leave with no notice. So they were sad for the brunet but not surprised. 

The university had a great deal of students who couldn’t go home for christmas, their family too far , or just for economical reasons. So each year the administration would throw a small christmas party for them, unsupervised , the only bummer was that everyone was requested to wear formal wear since the director himself would be there to make a small speech.

It was a bummer because Bucky’s suit might have fit 30 pounds ago , when they had just enrolled inn the university. Now, that he had gained 20 pounds from freshman year and an additional 10 pounds during the three months of revision before finals clogging at 185 pounds. ( his scale mocked him every time.). There was no way in hell that it was going to fit.

That’s why when Steve came into the room, suit perfectly covering his body as if it was tailored specifically for him, he frowned when seeing Bucky still in his sweats and hoodies, scowling at the suit laid on the bed beside him.

“Why aren’t you dressed?” he watched as the brunet shrugged.

“It won’t fit.” Admitting those words out made Bucky’s skin tingles in a nice way and he looked up at Steve’s face. His expression was hard to read but he was starting to blush along Bucky.

“Did you try it on?” His voice seemed calm . Bucky shook his head. 

 

“Put it on.” the tone wasn’t suggestive, it was a command. God. Bucky could tell and his blush deepened as he gathered the suits in his arms , making his way to the bathroom. But before he could make it out of the room, Steve’s hand came in contact with his chest and he raised an eyebrow at him. “ Here”

Bucky gulped and reddened even more. He was going to try and put on the small suits in front of Steve? His Steve?. His dick became half hard at the thought of it. God.

“O-okay” he stuttered and laid the outfit on one of the desks as Steve moved in front of him to sit on the bed. His knees were spread apart and he had one elbow propped on his thigh his chin resting on the fisted hand, the other hand on his other leg. He looked hot like that, dominant in a grey suit, in a way Bucky had never seen. He had trouble breathing.

 

“Go on” Steve gestured with his hand to the suit and Bucky bit his lower lip, nodding. He retrieved his sweatpants, leaving the shirt on and went to get the smart pants, but Steve tutted him.

“Get undressed first.”

The blond’s tone made Bucky want to obey. They never did stuff like this: Steve commanding Bucky around, telling him what to do. Sure he was in charge most of the times, but never like this. He was so imposing, so powerful in the way he was undressing Bucky with his eyes , before he even took off the shirt. Bucky felt like a prey in that moment, feeling his eyes on him when he bent slightly down to retrieve the button up shirt once he was undressed. Thinking better to wear that first, hide his belly from Steve. But Steve had other plans.

“Pants first.”

Bucky , naked except for his boxer, looked up in terror. “ But Steve-”

“Pants first ” He cut him off. And for the second time that night , Bucky gulped and grabbed the pants , bending down to put his feet in the holes, hyperaware at the rolls that formed at his waist in doing so.

He slid them up his calves and when he was met with resistance around his thighs, he closed his eyes in complete humiliation, his cheeks reddening even more. He stopped tugging harder on them when he felt his belly jiggle with the effort and knew Steve was watching. This was so humiliating , but god he’d be lying if he said that , that shame to be so vulnerable in front of his boyfriend wasn’t the reason his dick getting hard in his boxer.

“Go on” He heard Steve say, his voice low and he opened his eyes casting a look at him , his eyes pleading. 

“It doesn’t fit.” His voice was small and he bit back a moan when Steve’s eyes lingered on his bulging stomach and thick thighs. 

“ I can see that.” ohgod. “ C’mere”. Ohmyfuckinggod

Bucky tried walking normally over to Steve but he knew he looked ridiculous waddling over to him, his pants stuck around his thighs , his belly overlapping the waistbands of his boxer. He sucked in a breath when he was between Steve’s opened thighs.

“You think that’s gonna help you fit in those?” he asked swatting the back of his hands on the boys stomach that still jiggled at the motions even though he was sucking in as best as he could , biting down on his lower lips. 

He was biting down on his moans, and his found it harder to do so , especially when Steve looped his fingers into the waistband of the pants and tugged them up higher. Bucky let out a small noise when he saw the way Steve’s biceps flexed at the effort. With each tug his tummy wobbled and he moaned at some point, letting the breath rush out of them , his tummy expending slightly in front of him. 

But Steve, being as strong as he was, managed to get the waistband to rest around his sides. Bucky felt constricted in the pants , he was already panting, his dick hard in the too tight fabric, his belly and sides creating a muffin top when the pants were still unbuttoned. This was torture and better than any fantasy he could’ve ever imagined. And Steve, Steve wasn’t even done with him yet and now Bucky could clearly see the lust in his eyes. 

“Button them.” He said , pinching the overhang of Bucky’s belly and the brunet squirmed.

“Steve-”

“Do it.”

Bucky whined and brought trembling hands to the two ends of his jeans, grunting with the effort to bring the two flaps together. But even if he sucked in as much as he could , he couldn’t make the button meet with the hole, a handful of pudge between them that Steve sunk one long finger in making Bucky shudder, shiver and let go of the waistband, breathing hard.

Steve clucked his tongue. “Here” and he stood up from the bed, grabbed and then handed the white shirt to Bucky who took it , eyes vulnerable and that feeling of shame and guilt washing over him making him even harder. He slipped his hands into the shirt and tugged on the ends to buttons. He managed most of them, creating gaps. The last one he had to button it higher and then tug down the shirt , still sucking on his belly, the shirt bunched up over his sides. It was too small, too tight everywhere and Steve ran a hand over the gaps of the shirt making Bucky whimper and bow his head down looking as Steve worked his finger around Bucky’s love handles, shaking them from side to side gently. A mantra of ‘fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck’ ran through Bucky’s head as he felt his flesh jiggle under Steve’s movement. And then, and then Steve was guiding him to the bed , laying him down on his back and Bucky stared at the ceiling, his arousal higher than ever as Steve let out a grunt of his own at the effort to try and fasten Bucky’s pants around his tummy. He felt the way his flesh moved and he bit back a moan.

 

Bucky shocked a sob of pleasure when Steve patted his stomach and Bucky complied in sucking in harder. Finally , the button met the hole and Steve let out a “phew” standing up to watch Bucky who’s cheek were starting to burn. 

“Sit up”

Bucky’s eyes widened. Steve couldn’t expect him to sit when he was constricted in his pants? Judging by Steve’s eyes he was expecting exactly that. 

Bucky huffed a breath out and on his elbow, looking down at himself. he looked Fat. His shirt was obscenely tight , gasping around his stomach, straitening around his sides. His pants were no better, there was some of his pudge that made it out of the pants where the zipper refused to tug up no matter how much effort Steve put there. 

He looked up at Steve, his eyes pleading with shame and arousal but Steve gestured for him to go on. 

So he did, he pushed himself on his hands, his pants so tight it was hard to breath and as soon as he took a full breath in, the button of his pants flew with a loud ping on the floor. Bucky whimpered and he heard Steve make a noise , he closed his eyes. too ashamed, too turned on. 

“Sit.Up.” He heard Steve’s wrecked voice command him and he pushed himself higher, the flaps of his jeans tugged down under the weight of his tummy pushing out , the button of his shirt made a straitening noise before the lower one flew as well, joining the other one on the floor. 

Before Bucky could even look up in shame to Steve , The blond was already on his knees fingers gripping the overhang of his tummy. 

“ Too fat for your own fucking clothes , Buck.”

Bucky looked transfixed, if this was one of his wet dreams, he never wanted to wake up.

“ What am i going to do with you?” Steve complained and Bucky whimpered when Steve’s hand shook his belly up and down, lifting up the shirt higher over his stomach. “ Should put you a diet.”

Fuckfuckfuck.

“S-steve-”

“You’re such a glutton, letting yourself go like this.”

Bucky let his head fall back, a long moan made it out of his mouth when Steve hovered over him, kissing his exposed throat and fingering the fat at his sides. 

“ My pretty fat baby boy”

Bucky’s mind went blank and he was panting in Steve’s mouth as he rolled his hips against the brunet’s one. 

“Steve-i’m gonna-”

“Yeah baby me too.” his voice was wrecked and he was not even kissing Bucky’s lips anymore, he was full on biting into it as his hips moved harder and quicker against buck’s groin. 

“ Come for me baby” he whispered in his ears and Bucky did the moment Steve slapped his belly , Steve followed soon after. 

His grip on the shorter boy’s belly relaxed and he kissed the side of his neck and then his cheek repeatedly, before asking. “ Was it too much?”

Bucky shook his head and wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulder tugging him down on top of him. “so good.” He whispered , feeling Steve’s small kisses on his neck and cheeks and his hands resting on his plump sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm having fun with these kinky kids hehehehhee


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soo , yeah. come talk to me on tumblr about chubby!bucky cause he gives me life or any other marvel character
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/buckysthighs134

Bucky took off the small suits and left the room under Steve’s scrutiny and came back wearing Sam’s grey pants that he left behind instead and one of his black shirt. Thankfully both were slightly roomier, Sam being a small giants with thick muscles. Thankfully the suit’s jacket had already been big on him before ,so now it was only slightly snug around his arms. He turned around looking at himself in the apartment hallway’s mirror. Formal attire? check. Can he button the jacket? Nope. 

“You look nice.” He heard Steve says and then he was hugging him from behind, his hands resting on his belly drawing small circles there.

Bucky had so many questions running through his mind by the time they made it to the party, Steve’s arms around his shoulder. Like way too many question, first one being ‘ What the fuck just happened?’. 

It was getting hard to concentrate on what the director was saying and he looked up at Steve who , on his side, was carefully listening. How did he manage to look so calm ? Like, haven’t they just performed what in Bucky’s mind consisted of his wildest fantasies? And was none of them going to talk about it? Because cumming in your pants when you’re boyfriend’s make you struggle in a too tight suit and then calls you fat is kind of a big deal, wasn’t it?

Fuck, his dick just jumped in his underwear at the thought of it.

When the director made his leave , the teachers followed leaving students to themselves. Again, unsupervised party. Music was blaring and there was a decorated three in the corner of the room. Bucky was surprised at how packed full of people the room was, he hadn’t expected many people to stay behind during christmas. 

But soon , when the music was blaring and people were doing shots of tequila, he understood that what should’ve been a gathering of people to celebrate christmas , turned quickly into a normal college party with Pizza , booze and the smell of cigarettes and weed. 

Unsupervised. The only thing differing from a college party was how all people were well dressed. But as the hours drifted away, people were soon loosening their ties and taking off they jackets. Some girls even went as far as changing in the bathroom from formal dresses to their everyday clothes , jeans, skirts and body con dresses.

Bucky didn’t mind the change in the party theme at all. He dug his hand in his pocket, retrieved his pack of cigarettes and lightening up one just as Steve came back to his side, handing him a beer bottle. 

“Thanks” he smiled. 

Time passed and they engaged in small conversation with people, Steve’s hand tucked in Bucky’s back pocket, his other hand swinging his drink to his lips. Soon, people were starting to get drunk and so were they ,and they found themselves on the couch making out like horny teenagers , the blond’s hands in the back of his neck, the other resting on the side of Bucky’s thighs. 

He didn’t know how it happened but Steve was then tugging himself away from the couch leaving Bucky to frown at him and when he turned to him, he was holding a plate full of pizza. Bucky blushed when the blond sat by his side, cool as a cucumber, and placed the plate of Bucky’s thighs. 

The brunet bit on his lips when Steve patted his stomach and said. “ Eat”

“I’m not hungry , Steve”

Steve raised an eyebrow at him and leaned down to his ear. “ You’re always hungry , tubby” and to punctuate that, he pinched the roll above his waistband. Was Steve drunk, or what?

Who cared, Bucky’s dick twitched and he immediately dug in a blush on his cheeks. His eyes casting looks at people around them , feeling ashamed of what he was doing, because at this point eating pizza with Steve’s glances on him and the need to stuff himself because his boyfriend told him to do so consisted of a form of foreplay . But, people never glanced at him, high or drunk , they didn’t seem to care about the chubby guy inhaling pizza like it was his mission. 

He was drunk and full by the time he was finished and his arousal was present in his boxers. Steve retrieved the empty plate and put it on one of the table before capturing his lips in a kiss.

“Good boy” he whispered. Bucky moaned and Steve kissed him again. 

Bucky couldn’t believe they were doing this in public. Was Steve even aware of what this meant to him? That this whole i-feed-you-call-you-fat-and-then-good-boy was one of Bucky’s humiliating scenarios that he jerked off to more often than not. And he could barely keep his dick from raising in interest. 

Steve noticed , of course he did, and covered his groin with his hand. “ Wait Baby.” 

Bucky bit on his lips but nodded and Steve retrieved his hand, instead, swung an arm over Bucky’s shoulder, scooting him closer to his sides. Steve was big , all broad shoulder and thick biceps and looking down, Bucky’s arousal only spiked up when he saw the way Steve’s shirt was loose around him, whilst’s Bucky’s was.. well, snug. 

-

The party was fun , they stayed till 3 am. People were starting to doze off and they decided to go back home. The walk was chilly, and Bucky occupied himself by smoking whilst Steve’s arm was loose around his waist. 

His breath hitched in his throat when Steve pushed him against the wall in the apartment’s hallway, kissing his mouth and biting at his neck ,his hands sneaking under his shirt , gripping the pudge that couldn’t be contained by the pants, creating an embarrassing puffy muffin top. But Steve didn’t seem to mind it, instead he looked enamored by it, his fingers toying with the give of the skin, jolting his fingers under Bucky’s belly making him whimper as it jiggled. And before Bucky even closed his eyes, Steve was retrieving his hands and stalling toward the kitchen, casting a look at the brunet over his shoulder.

“ You hungry, Buck?”

Jesus christ.  
-

Steve told him to sit on the couch and Bucky obeyed. He could feel his jeans digging into his belly, having eaten about 7 slices of pizza and drank 5 beer, it was pretty bloated. And he was full, kinda. 

But his eyes still glistened with envy when Steve came back , holding a plate of brownies. 

“Are those space cake?” 

“ No.” Steve answered as he sat next to him. “ You don’t need the munchies now ,do you ?”

His hand came to rest where Bucky’s chest met his tummy and he blushed furiously at the teasing. When Steve brought one of the confectionary up to his lips, he didn’t even question it. He opened his mouth and took a bite of it, gooey chocolate oozing on his tastebuds. 

They never broke eye contact as Steve fed him, Bucky’s hands gripping on the couch from the sheer amount of arousal he felt in his whole body, And the brunet’s blush never disappeared under the look the blond gave him. 

He whimpered , his mouth full , when Steve pat gently on his lower belly.

“You’re such a little glutton. You know that?”

Bucky squirmed in his seat. 

“Use your words , boy.”

Fuck, it didn’t even sound like Steve. He was so dominant, so powerful and Bucky felt weak under his gaze, his shirt pulled tight against his belly, his pants digging hard into his sides, Steve’s hand pinching the flab of his underbelly.

“Yes” his voice was shaking and his whole body was shivering.

“Say it.” 

Jesus. 

“I’m .. Fuck.. I’m such a-a .. glutton” He finally choked out, his hands gripped tighter on the couch. 

Steve’s eyes bored into his and he leaned down capturing his boyfriend’s chocolate smeared lips in a gentle kiss. “ Good boy.”

“Fuck, S-Steve.. please” He panted.

The blond chuckled and only raised an eyebrow. “ What? You want more ? is that it?”

Bucky sucked in a breath when Steve’s hand moved to rub a circle onto the clothed skin. “Don’t you think you’ve had enough?”

“Steve..” He was pleading, begging. But he didn’t know for what purpose: Did he want Steve to stop? No, definitely no, this was his biggest fantasy coming to life and he was NOT about to blow it. Did he want to eat more? he was full. But he wanted more, not for the purpose of filling himself up , but he realized, he wanted Steve to tease him more, humiliate him. Yes, that’s what he wanted. 

“C’mon, baby boy , open up.”

And Bucky did , he took bites of every brownie Steve offered. His breath was getting shallow, and his belly was starting to hurt, Steve wasn’t touching him yet and his hard dick was painful against his zipper.

Steve seemed to notice. 

“Take them off.”

Bucky complied, huffing a breath when the pants were undone, pulling them down his thighs with a sight. 

“Oh baby, look what they did to you.” Steve cooed his fingers tracing the red lines on his belly. 

“I’m..”

“Yeah baby you are.”

Bucky closed his eyes and whimpered, blushing all the way up to his ears when Steve stroked a hand down his thighs and up to his covered cock.

He felt Steve pull a his chin a little and he opened his mouth letting the blond fill it with more sugary treats. When he opened his eyes, he didn’t expect Steve to be so close to him and he almost came in his boxer from the intensity of Steve’s look on him. 

“Such a good little piggy.” 

Bucky moaned. 

“Always going to take whatever i give him ‘cause he so greedy”.

Bucky threw his head back with Steve’s hand came to clutch as his pudge, hard. “S-Steve ... Oh fuck, Steve , Jesus-Please”

“Tell me what you are boy.”

There were tears leaking at his eyes from the pure pleasure blooming in his whole body.

“Steve-”

“Tell me.” he cut him off.

 

Bucky wet his lips and with trembling thighs , moaned out. “ I’m a-a pig.”

“You are baby. The most beautiful fatty out there.” His hand slapped the jiggly flesh and then gripped it. “All mine.” 

“Steve, i’m- i’m-”

“Yes baby” His other hand gripped at his cock. “ C’mon”

And Bucky did, he came in his boxers with Steve next to him whispering in his ears praise and nonsense as he too, worked on his cock as Bucky worked on watching his breath.

-

In the dark of their bedroom , after having cleaned up and the effect of the drinks wearing off slightly, Bucky snuggled closer to Steve and even if the blond couldn’t see Bucky was blushing , hard. 

“How did you know?”

Steve hummed and pulled him tighter, eyes still closed , brushing a hand on his forehead. 

“Sleep baby, i’ll tell you all about it tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how d'you think Steve knew? hehe


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky woke up with an empty side of bed , and with eyes still close he could hear Steve banging cabinets and the smell of coffee entered the room. Steve followed holding a plate that he placed on the bedside before sliding back under the cover , wrapping an arm around Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Morning” The brunet rasped out, his voice thick and low. He sniffled before rubbing his eyes to look up to the blond who had the fondest look on his face. 

“I made coffee.” Steve stated, brushing away strands of hair off Bucky’s forehead.

“I fucking love you.”

Steve laughed and handed Bucky a mug.

Later when Steve deposited a plate of eggs and bacon on Bucky’s lap , the brunet hesitated before he eventually took a bite; and with a mouth full asked. “ So , you promised to tell me”

He watched as Steve nodded , not taking his eyes off his own plate. “ Clint.”

Bucky choked on a mouthful .“What?” 

And so Steve told him. Apparently, Clint being the weird little shit he was, knew almost all kinks that existed under the sun and so, he never missed it when Steve thought he was being subtle ,before he and Bucky ever dated, and his eyes would linger a moment too long on the brunet’s expending waistline. He never pointed it out , tucked it in the back of his mind for later purposes. Later purposes being when Bucky gained more weight after they started going out , and he’d find Steve’s hand clutched to Bucky’s waist more often than not. He never said anything either, but when for some reasons Bucky had decided to diet, Clint noticed Steve looking wounded . So he decided to put a plan into action to prove his belief that Steve Rogers was one kinky guy who fancied meat more than he’d admit. 

When Bucky passed out on the couch around 6 am, Clint waited until he heard footsteps coming in the kitchen, knowing it was Steve because no one woke up that early in this house if they didn’t need to study. And he knew Natasha and Sam didn’t.  
When the blond came closer handing a mug of coffee to him, he smiled up at him and deposited it on the coffee table before turning his body sideway and gave him a smirk.

“Got something for you too.” He said when Steve’s hand was still on Bucky’s hair.

He pulled the hem of Bucky’s shirt up all the way to his pecs, revealing the soft round tummy underneath it and the rolls that formed at his waist and he watched as Steve’s hand stilled in Bucky’s hair. Clint grinned even more when Bucky woke up and blushed all the way to his ears when he noticed his exposed midsection and Steve’s gaze on it and later excused himself to go change. 

“You’re welcome.” Clint said to Steve who was still blushing, looking at the brunet as he left. As soon as the door was closed behind him, he shot Clint a look.

“why did you do that to him?” 

Clint shrugged and raised an eyebrow at him, before turning his attention back to his paper.

“Clint.”

He rolled his eyes as Steve took a seat next to him. “Look, Rogers.” He started giving him a knowing look. “ I’m helping you here.”

“How is that helping me?” Steve accused , one finger pointed to the end of the couch where Bucky had slept in.

“Don’t be so fucking oblivious.” He smirked and watched Steve raise an eyebrow at him. “You like it.”

Steve blushed. 

“Yeah, you do. You like how Bucky boy keeps eating himself out of his jeans, admit it.” 

His grin got even wider and he took a sip of his coffee as Steve ran a hand down his face. “ i Can’t”

“why?”. Honestly? he didn’t see the issue there.

Steve casted a look behind him, as if to make sure no one was within earshot. “ He’ll hate me for it.” 

Clint laughed loud and Steve shushed him, expression pained. The shorter guy took a breath in and shook his head in disbelief. “ Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed. Holy shit , you are so oblivious.” He added at Steve’s questioning look.

“Fuck me.” He laughed. “Your boy looks like he’s about to come in his pants the moment someone point out he got fat and, you, haven’t noticed.”

“He didn’t get fat.” 

“He outgrew his clothes two times since you met him.”

“I know , but..” With a sigh, Steve reclined back in his seat , puffing his cheeks, before he turned to look at cling , eyebrows furrowed. “ you’re telling me he likes it?”

Clint shrugged. “ Seems like this , is a question you need to ask him. Not me. But i can tell you this though: Natasha think he does too.”

-

“Jesus” Bucky said when Steve was done speaking and he blushed so hard Steve smoothed a hand on his cheek. “I’m sorry Steve , This is so fucked up, i’m so fucked up-” he said in a rush but the blond pulled him in for a kiss shushing him.

“You’re not fucked up.”

Bucky snorted and pushed his still full plate away from him. “I just.. I’m sorry you had to do that thing , i mean, you don’t have to, like i know i-it’s not normal to get hard from being called fat and i should be offended but i’m not when it’s you and i ..like it? fuck” He crossed his arms around himself. “ What i’m trying to say is ...You don’t need to put yourself in those situation for me , Steve.” He explained, keeping his eyes fixed somewhere on the blanket.

For all the answers Steve could’ve given Bucky. He didn’t give any. He only pulled up Bucky’s plate setting it on the table by the bed and manhandled the brunet’s hips until he was straddling Steve’s legs. 

He watched, his arms still crossed as The blond picked up the plate again and pushed a fork filled with eggs against Bucky’s lips that parted and he chew on the bite, eyes fixed on Steve’s, whilst Steve’s look was focused on the brunet’s mouth as he fed him bite after bite. 

“You only listened to half of what i said.” he explained, raising his eyes to Bucky’s when the plate was empty and placed back on the table. “ Clint” he started, his hands coming to rest on the brunet’s hips. “ Noticed me , first, being driven by this.” He said, pushing his fingers into the soft skin of Bucky’s belly where it pushed against his shirt and boxer’s waistband. The brunet resisted the urge to sick it in. “As for the situations i put myself in.” He continued , his hands driving lower and lower on Bucky’s back till they reached his bottom. “ I like it.” His hands pushed Bucky closer to him , and his hips jerked up until the brunet felt Steve’s hard cock against his thigh. 

“Morning wood?” Bucky tried sheepishly to argue even if he was blushing and had uncrossed his arms and let his hands rest on his own thighs. 

Steve rolled his eyes and brung his head down to kiss him , hungrily. “ You do this to me, ain’t no goddamn morning thing.”

He bit on Bucky’s lower lip and gripped tighter on his ass, making him moan. 

Still, the brunet broke off the kiss and asked. “Are you sure though?” 

“Yes.” 

Bucky gave him a skeptical look. He couldn’t believe his luck. What did he ever do to deserve such a gift. His boyfriend , his gorgeous tall and blond boyfriend, turns out to like that he’s a little fat? And he’s down to realize Bucky’s wildest fantasies, because he too likes it? Fuck that, no one gets to be this lucky. What’s the catch?

But Steve was kissing him again and his hands had slipped underneath his shirt and he was sinking his fingers around Bucky’s love handles. He was getting hard and Steve chose that moment to broke off the kiss and slide Bucky to the side , getting up and moving toward the closet. Bucky watched, his cheeks pink, as Steve dug his hands in and out Bucky’s pile of clothes. 

What he retrieved made Bucky’s cock twitch in his boxer when he followed where this was heading and Steve chuckled. “You look like a fat kid in a candy store , right now.” 

Bucky blushed when Steve pinched his sides and said. “ Shouldn’t be surprising. You are a fat kid.” He bit his lower lip as steve handed him the shirt. “ Wear this”

The shirt , was a button up shirt that he wore on his first day of college, it wasn’t snug around his chest and arms but it sure as hell gaped around his tummy. 30 pounds ago , the shirt was roomy, now, not so much. 

“Put on pants and a jacket. We’re going out.”

God. “ Steve, i can’t go out like this.” he asked in pure arousal and also terror, gesturing to the shirt that was obscenely tight. “ It doesn’t fit.”

“I know.” Steve said after he pulled on a jumper over his head. “ You’re going to wear a jacket over it. And this” he said , his hands pinching both sides of Bucky’s tummy. “ Is for me and me only.”

Bucky nodded and Steve let go of his midsection. He was too hard for this. Are sweatpants and button up shirts a thing? Because that’s all he could manage at the moment. 

-

Later, Bucky had thrown on a Jacket that was more like a hoodie with a zipper and was fidgeting on the seat next to Steve on the bus, that feeling of shame and excitement washing over him. Steve’s arm was around his shoulder and he feel his tummy pressing against the button of his shirts. 

Two stations later, they got off and Steve led Bucky into of the restaurants that lined the streets. He was surprised to see it open since today was the day before christmas , but it wasn’t empty neither, packed full of people. And Bucky blushed remembering he was wearing the equivalent to panties underneath his Jacket. His own little dirty secret that he shared with Steve, who guided them to a booth that was at the far back of the room. He slid next to him. 

The menu was gargantuesque and Bucky had trouble choosing and more trouble understanding how Steve only picked it up for a minute before setting it back down. When the waiter came back, Bucky went to open his mouth but Steve cut him off.

“I’ll have a tall black coffee” he said handing the menus back to the waiter. “ And he’ll have the special.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow in sync with the waiter who nodded and went away, when Steve turned back to him he was about to speak but the blond’s hand came to rest on his belly and pulled the zipper down two notches. 

“Steve!”

“Leave it there.” He said, looking down where it revealed a bit of the tight shirt. 

Bucky blushed when Steve sunk a finger down between the two fabric ( jacket and shirt), his finger meeting the skin around which button pulled gaps. “w-what’s the special?”

Steve rested a his chin his hand , elbow propped on the table, not quitting what he was doing with his finger. “ You’ll see.”

“Aren’t you having anything beside coffee?”  
Steve smiled , wickedly. “ We already ate breakfast.” he retrieved his finger, smoothing a palm over Bucky’s rounded sides. “ But for you, a few eggs ain’t going to cut it , ain’t that right ?”

Bucky blushed. 

When the waiter came back, his mouth hung slightly open. On top of the four eggs he ate that morning, he was staring at a very thick omelette, orange juice, two buttered toast, two croissant, four sausages and hash browns.

“Steve..” He whimpered, his arousal spiked up realizing he’s going to stuff himself in front of all the people in the restaurant. 

“Here’s the deal , baby.” Steve said , leaning against Bucky whispering in his ears. “ You’re going to be a good boy and eat all this.” Bucky whimpered. “ And if you pop one button, i’ll punish you.”

At that, Bucky had to close his eyes, because jesus christ this was undeniably way too hot for his poor groin to take in the morning. But he nodded, because he wanted, ached to be a good boy for his boyfriend. He wanted the praise, blame his praise kink, but he wanted it so bad. So he pulled up his fork and started to eat. Avoiding looking up from his plates in too much shame and arousal. If one person were to give him a judgmental look for the messy and quick way he was stuffing the food in his mouth , he thought he would cum in his pants. 

“That’s it , baby. So good.”

By the time he was done, he felt full. Fuller than he had ever been and Steve had been rolling his tongue with encouragement and endearing nicknames into Bucky’s ears between bites of food and swallow of juice. He panted his way out of the booth as Steve payed and they waited by the bus station, Bucky leaning against the metal pole, his hands in his jacket pocket cradling his bloated tummy. When they made it back to the apartment , He huffed a breath at the tip of the stairs and once the door was open , Steve slide the zipper of his jacket down and raised an eyebrow at Bucky who was breathing hard against the door. 

“mm” he hummed. “ be right back. Go sit on the couch.” 

It wasn’t the food in his stomach that made him breath hard, it was the arousal. He felt like he was going to explode from the pure pleasure all this brought him. He wasn’t full to the point where he wouldn’t eat anymore, and he was glad because when Steve came back , he was holding a plate of brownies. He had made another batch but this time he was holding a glass of milk and Bucky swallowed , hard.

“S-Steve , i’m full.”

“Told you to get on the couch.” 

Bucky whimpered: He couldn’t get enough of Steve when he was like this, dominant in all the ways Bucky was submitting to him. It wasn’t even intentional, it just felt right. So he nodded and sat on the couch. 

The second he did, Steve was pushing a brownie into his mouth and Bucky’s took it all in , chewing , his cheeks red and before he even swallowed what was in his mouth, Steve was pushing another one into his mouth, crumbs were falling from his mouth to his chest . The brunet was laying back against the couch , Steve was sat sideways next to him. He lifted up the glass of milk to Bucky’s still mouth full and the brunet could feel the liquid glistening his chin. He was a mess, but by the look of Steve’s face , he knew the blond wasn’t grossed out, on the contrary, he was turned on by his state and so was Bucky. 

On the fifth brownie, Bucky was panting , still chewing with his mouth open. This time, however, Steve let him swallow what he had in his mouth before giving him more milk to drink. 

When he was chewing on the sixth though, the button above his navel popped off loudly and he gasped looking down. In utter humiliation that only sprung his dick higher, he looked up at Steve who put down the half eaten brownie back on the plate and the glass on the table. He raised his eyes to Bucky. “ Remember what i told you , if you pop one button?”

Bucky gulped. “You.. you’ll.. punish..me.” he panted and Steve Nodded. 

“On your knees and hands.”

fuckfuckfuckfuck.

With some difficulty, because he was so full, Bucky turned his body until he was resting his knees and hands on the couch, presenting his bottom toward Steve. He felt Steve’s hand slide down his hips and over his stomach and when he felt Steve gently press against it, he couldn’t help the burp that left his mouth. he blushed hard excusing himself, but Steve tutted him.

“Count to ten ,my little piggy.”

And then he felt Steve hand smack his bottom. Holy fuck. “ One” He whimpered, his cheek red in humiliation. His boyfriend was spanking him in the middle of the living room because he bursted out of his clothes. 

The force of the spanks were hard enough to make his flesh jiggle. “Two” 

His voice was getting shakier and shakier as three , four and five came in a row. 

“You okay?” He heard Steve checking and Bucky nodded , and Six was delivered with more force than the other making Bucky gasp and shut his eyes close. “Fuck, six”

In a row again, making him pant and shiver , rocking his hips forward. “ Seven.Eight.Nine. JesusChrist”

His arms and legs were shaking at this point. “ S-steve..”

“shh, baby, one more, one more, can you take it?” Steve asked , rubbing circle onto his welted cheeks and he nodded. 

“Ten!” He shouted, voice breaking at the end because it was even more forceful than any he had ever received from Steve and now his bottom was really starting to sting. 

He felt Steve’s lips press against his clothed cheeks. “ So good baby, so good.” 

his hand came up to the waistband of Bucky’s sweats and boxer and he pulled them down gently, taking them off completely and pushed lightly on Bucky’s side till he wasn’t on all fours anymore, but sat down on the couch. He hissed when his bottom came in contact with the fabric of the furniture. “So good baby” he heard Steve say and watched as he peeling off the jacket from buck’s arms and let it fall on the floor , as Bucky was unable to do anything at the moment except catch his breath. 

His eyes never left Steve even when he unbuttoned the shirt and let it hang around Bucky’s sides. “So gorgeous, baby boy. So round and pretty” And Bucky whimpered , noise deep in his throat. 

Steve’s eyes fell to Bucky’s hard dick and he smiled up at him , from where he was on his knees already in front of Bucky’s stuffed belly. “Want me to take care of that?” 

Bucky nodded, panting and he threw his head back, nose scrunched up the moment Steve’s mouth wrapped around his cock. He came just from that, tainting Steve’s chin and lips and when the blond came back up to kiss him and he tasted himself on him, he wasn’t grossed out. He licked at his chin and lips, cleaning his mess on Steve. 

And that made the blond bite his lower lips, trusting his hips forward and when did Steve even took off his pants? who fucking cares. Bucky brought his hand down and gripped Steve’s cock as it trusted itself along the side of buck’s tummy and he pushed it further into the soft flesh of his underbelly , moving his thumb over the head until Steve came, his forehead pressed against Bucky, mouth open as he watched his cum paint Bucky’s chest. 

-

Later, when they were couched on the bed, Steve’s arms soothing Bucky’s belly, the brunet couldn’t help but snort. “ We gotta thank Clint.”

“Please don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for public humiliation when it's subtle.
> 
> Also im kinda disappointed in myself cause i originally wanted this to be a slow burn kind of story but i coudln’t help mysef


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little Steve POV

Maybe they should thank Clint, Steve thought as he looked at Bucky who was brushing his teeth in the kitchen sink from where was sat on a chair. The t-shirt the brunet was wearing was large enough to conceal the push of his sides over his sweatpants as , steve knew, were tugged down under his belly. But they couldn’t conceal the fact his tummy was starting to round forward creating a concavity into the normally horizontal shirt. 

For months, before he even asked out Bucky he’s been eyeing his expanding waistlines, but It wasn’t what first brought him to want to date him. There was so much stuff. He knew he was hung on the boy the moment he saw him.

Natasha was a mutual friends of theirs and when they had needed a new roommates since their old one had decided to leave them to go study abroad in Canada, the red haired had brought Bucky in. 

“Everyone, this is Bucky. He’s gonna share the room with Steve.” She announced, her arm around the brunet’s waist as she led him in the middle of the living room where Sam and Clint were watching Tv. Steve’s eyes widened and he lowered his mug of tea. He must have looked ridiculous , standing there in the hallway looking like he might have a heart attack any time soon. But who was to blame him? He was going to share a room with this boy? This gorgeous blue eyed and soft features looking boy. 

“Who’s Steve?” He heard him ask, and holyshit even his voice was soft on the right side of rough. 

Natasha pointed a finger toward him and Steve sheepishly waved a hand at him whilst Sam chuckled and then introduced himself and clint saving Steve from himself and his awkwardness. 

Later, after Natasha suggested he go put his stuff in the room the blond had been staying in , Steve led him toward it and watched as he unpacked his books and put them on the desk he was not occupying and didn’t even bother unpacking his suitcase.

“Nat told me you were in a art major.”

Steve smiled up at him and nodded. 

“She said you were good.” Steve shrugged and the brunet laughed, making Steve’s heart pump heavily in his chest. “ Feel free to show me any time.” 

And from there, they became great friends, Steve would often work on his bed and Bucky at his desk and even if the brunet looked pretty busy , he’d come closer , close enough for Steve to smell the shampoo he’d use, and encourage him praising his work.

Steve would, in return, find himself staring at him a lot more than platonic behavior would permit. He’d look at him from afar make coffee, smoke.. But his favorite thing to watch and call him a pervert if you want ,because he knew he was breaking every unestablished rule of friendship , was seeing him change in the morning. And he’d get to register all the change college brought onto his frame. When he first came in the apartment , he was lean, verging on skinny. But now, the more he looked, Steve could tell that all the food he knew he was consuming during late night studies( biscuits with his coffee, packs of crisps, leftovers) that would fill their bin, also filled the brunet’s pants and shirts , making them just slightly snug. 

At some point, Bucky started changing in the bathroom and Steve assumed he became aware of those changes and avoided Steve seeing him. The blond was disappointed but didn’t question it, because it would have been just weird. 

It was his friends who approached him one night during dinner when Bucky wasn’t around and instead spent extra time in the library. His degree was hard and they all tried to help him by doing the chores and leaving him to his study since they could manage on their own no matter how much the brunet argued by pride. All it took was a glare from Natasha who shut him up and then had added, more gently. “ Just ace the exams , Barnes. We got it.” And Sam had clapped a hand on his shoulder , ruffling his hair. 

Back to dinner, Steve felt all their eyes on him and he finally sighed , leaning back and raised an eyebrow at them. “ What?”

Sam chuckled and swung his beer toward his lips. “ You gonna make a move on the boy , Roger?”

Steve frowned and Natasha added. “ It’s painful to see you like a hurt puppy whenever he’s around.”

“What she said.” Clint grinned, taking another bite of his french fries before Natasha scolded him for not touching his salad. 

“Guys.” Steve begun. “ what are you talking about?”. He tried to play them off but they just exchanged knowing looks.

“C’mon man , you’re as obvious as the moon.” Sam said as he rest a hand on the blond’s shoulder. 

Steve sunk his face in his hands and when he retrieved them he sighed out loud. “I don’t even know if he’s gay.”

“He is.” Clint argued. “ He told me.”

Steve frowned, unconvinced and Natasha rolled her eyes, pointing her fork at him. “ Look blondie, you better make a move on him, my patience have limits.”

And a week later: “ About fucking time.” She said , her mug and cat in hand as she eyed the two boys tangled in bed after Steve had mustered the courage to ask him out and the brunet had said yes.

So since then, it was bliss. Everyone in the dorm was supportive of their relationship. And Bucky had gained more “ Relationship weight” as Natasha quoted when her and Steve were eating lunch watching Bucky fill his plates up with pasta from the food counter. Steve had shrugged it off saying he couldn’t see it, but he could, and he didn’t hesitate that night to worship his boyfriend’s body. 

But even if Bucky was eating his weight in chocolate and ice cream and outgrowing his clothes rapidly, he never commented on it. He figured it was indecent, and it only proved to be right when Bucky started dieting. Steve felt a small panic in his chest when the salads and dry chicken replaced the hearty servings of warm comfort food Bucky used to shovel down his throat. Simple: Steve didn’t want him to diet. He didn’t want him to lose that softness that had gathered around his waist , chest and thighs making both his bottom and stomach push out gently around his clothes. 

Steve loved the pudge and wanted it to stay. He just didn’t know how to say it.Or if he was even allowed to say it. After all, it was Bucky’s body and he had no right to claim what he wanted on it , Right? 

Steve was torn . He fantasied so much about Bucky , putting him in scenario that couldn’t be healthy. For example ,why would he come from the simple image in his mind of feeding his boyfriend and then tease him later for being a glutton? Why would he want to put Bucky into those scenarios where he was to be humiliated and then rewarded?

He was scared to bring it up, not knowing how would the brunet react to it. Usually, they could talk about every kink of their, Bucky knew Steve liked to dominate him, he liked bondage ( on himself or others, doesn’t matter.) , spanking ( And turned out Bucky liked to be spanked , so it was win).. And on and on. But Steve never told him about this one. This one fetish he kept hidden from all his partners pretty well. Only because none of them had gained any weight during their dating time. Except Bucky. Oh Bucky, who’s ass was jutting out and hips flaring against the seam of his pants, tummy growing with each bite he’d take and thighs getting thicker by the day. Steve had trouble keeping his hands off him, without giving himself off. 

So when one day, Natasha commented on Bucky “finally” buying new jeans and sunk her fingers into his plump side, Steve was dying of jealousy. When he gestured for her to quit, she only smirked at him before exchanging a look with Clint and later go sit on his lap.

That , wasn’t even the worst that happened that night, the worst ( or the best) thing was when Steve went to check on Bucky and found him fondling his own tummy in such a curious way , as if he was just aware of it’s existence. Steve’s dick jumped at the sight. 

And then the suit happened. And Steve thought if he couldn’t put his plan to find out more about Bucky now, there might not be another opportunity. He’d have to trust Clint on this one.  
And what happened then, after he told Bucky to put it on in front of him, was one of the most cherished moment he left in the spank bank. It was undeniably too hot , it felt wrong and that only added to the excitement it brought his groin , watching Bucky struggle to fit into his own clothes, putting them on for him, all the strength he had to use to make the button reach the holes. Order him to sit up in them and watch him obey , his eyes trusting and glistening with lust, because yes Bucky was so into this, and this was the best day of his life. 

The teasing and name calling , rolled off his tongues wrapped in honey, it felt right, it felt like it should always have been this way. 

So yeah , Thank you clint he thought and smiled when Bucky approached him, his head hung low , a small blush on his lips.

“what is it baby boy?” He asked , lifting his chin up boring his eyes into Bucky’s once he straddled his tight. Definitely heavier than he used to be, and that only made him tighten his arms around him, possessively.

“Could you..” Bucky started and looked away. “ Could you feed me tonight?”

Steve’s heart swelled and he smiled, his own blush setting on his cheek as he caressed Bucky’s cheek, bringing his face closer into a gentle kiss. “ Anything for you baby doll.”


	7. Chapter 7

He dread for his current situation to be merely a dream from which he’ll wake up. But, the truth is, it is not. 

 

He’s _very_ much naked, his boyfriend’s dick secure into him and he’s whimpering every time his big palm yield the flesh of his ass whilst the other one pushes a forkful into his mouth.

 

“C’mon Bucky.You're doing so good” He says and feels Bucky clench around him as he chews on the pasta. Some has fallen on his chest earlier, and steve had sprawled his hand against his skin, smearing the sauce around his circular motion and gathering the fallen noodles , pushing his fingers between Bucky’s lips. His pecs are tinted orange ,leaning on red , he notices when he looks down at himself after he swallows. He also notices how round his stomach is, sure it’s always been round for a while now, before they even started doing what they’re doing. But it’s usually soft. He doesn’t need to feel his skin to know it’s taut and stretched to the touch , because it _looks_ like that. Plus, he’s full.

 

But Steve nudges at his lips until he obediently opens his mouth again. “ So good Buck, Such a good boy”. He lets a breath leaves his lips and lifts his hips up, sinking deeper into him making him whimper.

 

Bucky feels so full, he’s eaten most of the bowl of pasta Steve has settled on his lap. The whine that leaves his lips doesn’t deter the blond and he bring a hand down to cup the back of his ass, pushing him closer. His dick jerk at the mouvement and Steve looks down at it , grinning. He sets the fork back into the bowl and cups the back of Bucky’s neck , move his mouth over his just as he swallows another bite.

 

By the time Bucky’s able to catch a breath, he’s panting and Steve’s thrusting another nosh making his jaw work again. “Stevie, i-i can’t” he huffs out, mouth full and Steve rubs a hand down his side, tickling his love handles and letting his middle finger run back and forth at the crease that forms there.

 

The blond hums in acknowledgment and Bucky finds himself chewing again on yet another piece. “ Steve-” he complains but Steve shushes him gently, his fingers carding the back of his neck whilst Bucky’s hands remain on the blond’s shoulder.

 

“You only have two bites left , Buck.” He says and moves his fingers from his ass to run along his hips until he’s gripping softly the base of Bucky’s cock. “ Promise i’ll take care of this”

 

Bucky’s blush deepens and he ducks his hand in embarrassment as he nods. Steve brings another forkful to his mouth and kisses the corner of his lips, licking away at the red stain there and on his chin.

 

His hand find his tummy when Bucky’s chewing on the last bite and the fork has banged against the bowl that’s now long forgotten on the nightstand. He moves his fingers in circular motions, like petting a cat , on his sides, leaning forward to lick at his chest until it’s clean of stains. Bucky’s head rolls back and Steve hears him swallow what’s left in his mouth as he goes up to mouth at his throat.

 

“You were so good , Bucky. So so good” he murmurs against his neck, his palms roaming on his body, pinching his hips, caressing his thighs, cupping the lower fat part of his belly where it’s soft no mater how much Bucky has eaten. “ Family size pasta...all of it.Right.Here.” He says with a fond pat to each word to the taut skin.

 

He hears Bucky sighs softly and he leans up slightly, working his lips against his softer jaw. He’s kisses his mouth and tugs at his hair, pushing his hips up making him gasp.

 

“Stevie, Fuck me.”

 

Steve smiles into his skin and lower his hands to rest them on this thighs. He digs his fingers there and turns them around gently, aware of how much Bucky has eaten since he woke up. Once he’s laid down on the bed though, Steve’s not holding back and Bucky’s eyes are wide and fueled with arousal as soon as Steve’s palm closes against his throat, resting there , gently but firmly enough that Bucky closes his eyes.

 

Steve pushes back in, hard and fast and it knock a breath out of Bucky’s chest. His eyes rolls back as he looks down and he tugs at his own lips to stop himself from climaxing right there. In his position, Calves around Steve’s hips and hands obediently resting against the pillow where Steve has placed them , Bucky’s stomach looks incredibly round. There’s a gentle softness at the bottom of it that pushes against Steve’s own stomach whenever he thrusts in him , where his hard cock lays and jerk overtime steve tightens his fingers either on his jaw or throat.

 

“Fuck” He breathes hard through his nose. “ Bucky”

 

Bucky doesn’t respond but Steve can hear the small breathy noises he makes whenever he’s close, closer to a sigh than a moan and it only fuels Steve’s speed. Bucky comes the moment Steve grips his cock and jerk the same time he clutches his fingers on Bucky’s underbelly.

 

Bucky’s fucked out face’s what brings Steve to his own climax. He pulls out,bracing his weight on top of the brunet on hands and knees as he catches his breath.

 

Bucky look earnestly blissful underneath him, eyes closing and opening , red cheeks and swollen pink lips. “God” He pants in awe and leans down , kissing his lips.  
  
-

 

It’s not like he thought he was immune to it or whatever, he’s not stupid. It still comes as a surprise though. He knew that eventually, eating to the brim everyday for a week would result in either bloating or worst case scenario : outgrowing all his clothes as the one week vacation ends.

 

His jeans are still protesting , waistband curling under his softer belly when he pulls on a shirt, tearing his eyes away from the mirror in the bathroom. His shirts barely makes it down to cover the pudge that’s spilling over and he sighs, digs out one of Steve’s sweatshirt. It’s cold out anyway and Steve likes him in his clothes.

 

He shuffles his way back into the living room, buts his head against Steve’s thighs and puls the kilt back from where it bundled against the sofa’s frame, over his chest and rests his legs over the armrest.

 

He sighs in contentement when Steve threads his fingers into Bucky’s hair.

 

“You Good?” he hears him ask and he nods, closes his eyes and listen to whatever’s playing on the TV. He hasn’t been able to catch on any new series during this semestre as it had been crazy busy. Steve’s degree isn’t lacking on any stress or hard work but he had enough time to start and even finish a few shows.

 

Bucky still has his boyfriend’s fingers scratching at his scalp when he hear him ask if something’s bothering him.

 

Bucky shrugs and steve lower his hand to rest it gently against his jaw, nudging his chin up until Bucky looks up at him. He licks his lips under steve’s concerned eyes.

 

A blush settles on his cheeks and he looks away. “ You know how tomorrow Nat, Clint and Sam are coming back?”

 

“Yeah”

 

Bucky pushes his cheek back against Steve’s thighs. “ Just don’t know.. How they’ll. You know? React.”

 

“What d’you mean?”

 

Bucky rolls his eyes as Steve’s thumb moves against his cheek. “ Buck?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“What did you mean?”

 

Bucky pushes himself up , dragging the blanket up with him, spreading it over his crossed legs and crossing his arms over it. The blush’s still on his cheeks and he looks down at his lap as he mumbles. “ None of my clothes fits”

 

He can practically _hear_ Steve’s lips tugs into a smile. He rolls his eyes when Steve tugs down the cover and Bucky lets him push his sweatshirt up and look down at the shirt that’s stretched against the curve of his belly. He uncrosses his arms and rests them by his side as Steve nudges the fabric upward and tickles the fat underside of his belly. Bucky blushes when he feels his boyfriend squeeze the lower roll at his waist.

 

He gasps as his arousal sparks when Steve’s knuckles rubs against his stomach, bumping into the other roll as well, thumb caressing the curve of his left pec.

 

“I don’t think they’ll mind” he says , not stopping what he’s doing with his fingers.

 

“I know they won’t”

 

“So?”

 

Bucky shrugs and look down at the mouvement of Steve’s hand. “ They’ll notice though.”

 

“So?”

 

Steve still his hand and looks up at him. “ And that bothers you?”

 

“Well”. He trails off and looks up at Steve. His eyes shadows his concern and Bucky wets his lips. “ I just. Look, i love what we do.” He says and Steve nods , once. “ I-I don’t know how i feel about other people seeing I’ve. You know. Gained more weight or whatever”

 

Steve retrieves his hand and Bucky pursue his lips together , thinks he’s upsets him or something like that. But, Steve moves and straddles his thighs. Bucky’s hand automatically finds Steve’s hips and he adjusts himself on the sofa before he lets out the sigh he didn’t know he’s been holding in.

 

Steve cups his face and bore his eyes into his. “You know it’s no one’s business what you do with your body.”

 

Bucky rolls his eyes. Steve notes, he’s always doing that whenever he have to talk about something that’s bothering him and steve tries to reassures him, whether it’s about exams or family issues. Or apparently weight issues. “ You know you’re gorgeous.” He adds and Bucky looks away.

 

“Bucky”

 

“Mm?”

 

Steve kisses his lips in lieu of a response and Bucky takes a moment before kissing his lips as well. He let’s his hand wander from his cheeks to his arms and he squeezes his softer biceps. “ I love you”. He says when he breaks the kiss.

 

“Love you too”

 

-

 

Bucky hasn’t been able to shake off the feeling that their friends, upon their arrival, will judge him. He knows, he really does, that they would never. But, he still feels like that, throughout the whole night , with steve holding him from behind, breathing softly against his neck.

 

But the next morning, when the door opens as he makes himself a cup of coffee and Natasha comes in , Clint happily following her with Steve jiggling his car keys after he’d pick them up from the train, there’s no judgement.

 

She throws her arms around his shoulder and holds him tight against her chest kissing his cheek and softly sighing out. “ Missed you”

 

He squeezes her harder. “ Missed you too” he murmurs.

 

Clint cooes and throws himself on Bucky’s back. “ Group hug!” he announces and Bucky smiles , looking up at Steve who chuckles.

 

“Rogers! Get your ass in here!” Clint says and Steve obliges, circling most of them in his long arms.

 

Sam comes later in the afternoon and finds Bucky alone in the appartement as the other three had gone to the supermarket claiming the cupboards were empty. Steve had sent Bucky a knowing look making a blush spread down to his neck.

 

“Bucky, my man!” he exclaims closing the door behind him and leaving his suitcase by the door , marching toward the window where Bucky was smoking. The brunet meets him halfway and Bucky feels his strong arms sweep him slightly off his feet. Sam’s always been big , like Steve. He lets go of him and hold him by the arm, looking down at him making Bucky blush for the second time today.

 

“Off with it Sam.” He says when he goes back to his chair and drags the cigarette out.

 

The other man only chuckles.“what?”

 

Bucky rolls his eyes and smiles. “ Just tell it to me straight. I got fat, i know.”

 

Sam lean on the wall and look down at him, white teeth blasting at him as he grins and crosses his arms. “ Stevefinally manned up i see” He says and Bucky frowns at him.

 

“Bitch please” he continues. “ Don’t give me that look. I’ve known the man for years. I know what he likes.”

 

Bucky’s blush doesn't deter and he shrugs. “ Yeah. Well.”

 

“Don’t worry. You still look like a million Bucks.”

 

That makes Bucky snorts in amusement and looks up at him. “ Want a piece of this?”

 

Sam laughs and run a tongue under his own teeth, grinning. “ So not my type , Barnes.”

 

“You’re the only one that’s straightforward about it.”

 

Sam shrugs as Bucky pushes his cigarette butt into the ashtray. “ They probably don’t care is all.”

 

“And you do?” He asks peering into the fridge.

 

“Not necessarily.” he starts and accepts the beer Bucky hands him. “ But i ain’t lying.” He adds when he joins the brunet on the sofa. “ You look good.”

 

He clings his bottle with Bucky’s. “ Thanks man”

 

Sam picks up the remote and switch channels until he finds the football’s one. “ Don’t mention it.”

 

-

 

“Eat them Clint.”

 

“No”

 

“Clint”

 

“But i don’t like green stuff!” he complains, pushing the zucchini away from his steak.

 

“All green stuff?” Steve asks and Clint shakes his head.

 

“I like guacamole.”

 

Natasha rolls her eyes and Sam laughs. Bucky feel an overwhelmed sense of relief at the familiarity of the dinner. Nat had sautéed the vegetables, Sam had minded the steaks cooking them well done for both Clint and Steve, medium rare for himself and the rest of the group.

 

Later that night, Steve’s kissing the curve of his belly when he looks up at him smiling.

“Told you”

 

Bucky laughs , sincerely and pushed his fingers into Steve’s hair until he comes up to kiss him. “ Shut up” he says between kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand i'm back. I'm so so so so sorry for the wait, i had to take a few weeks ( ahem month) away to focus on other things. But now i got a handle of stuff so i'm ready to write more. Thank you for sticking around !


	8. Chapter 8

“Seriously?” He asks , voice groggy and Steve just smiles at him. “ _You_. Woke me up. For ice cream.”

 

Steve shrugs and run a hand down Bucky’s neck. The skin’s still warm and his boyfriend’s still covered by the blanket. “ Yeah. Well.” He shrugs again and pries the lid open. “ Sit up.” He says and Bucky feels the command rush down to his crotch.

 

Steve watches him pull down the blanket, his hand automatically goes to rest on the curve of Bucky’s belly and even in the dim light, Steve can see the blush that settles on his cheeks when his stomach rumbles gently. “ Hungry i see.”

 

“Fuck off”

 

Bucky adjusts the pillow behind him and Steve goes to straddle his thighs over the cover. He’s clad only in his boxer and his morning wood is very present. Bucky lifts a hand and gives it a small squeeze making Steve groan in the back of his throat. “ Horny i see.” he retorts.

 

Steve chuckles and leans down kissing him and biting onto his lower lips drawing a breath out of the brunet. Bucky’s eyes are still closed when Steve prods a spoon against his lips and Bucky obediently opens his mouth and then his eyes, only to look down at the container. “I’m eating half baked Ben & Jerry’s at.” He glance to the side. “ 7am” he reads and looks back with a raised eyebrow at Steve.

 

The blond leans down to kiss his cheek and mouth at his jaw, Bucky moans softly around another mouthful. Steve sits up slightly, pulling the cover away from underneath him, uncovering Bucky’s thighs and feels him slightly shiver underneath him as the cold hits his warm skin. He pushes the tube against him. “ Feed yourself.”

 

Bucky nods and feel a flutter in his chest at Steve’s voice. He picks up the spoon again and stuff a huge bite into his mouth as Steve crawls back and pries his legs apart , mouths at his innerthighs. “ So soft” he murmurs and his hot breath hover over Bucky’s covered groin. The spoon’s still in his mouth when he gasps softly as Steve’s mouth closes over his tented boxers. “ Fuck.”

 

Steve shushes him. “ Don’t wanna wake up everyone” he murmurs and goes back to kissing his thighs. “Eat.” He instructs , mumbling into the skin. His palm are wrapped around his legs, fingers dug into the skin and thumb caressing back and forth. “ Good boy” He says when Bucky shoves another bite into his mouth.

 

It’s a relatively small container, more than one person should eat, but still small. It’s not the size that makes him flush , it’s the fact he’s eating something as decadent as Ice cream with his boyfriend kissing his body , praising him as he did so. As if Bucky’s doing something wonderful, sat there , his back against the headboard, feeding himself full, Steve kissing the pudge the shirt isn’t covering anymore.

 

“You need new shirts, Buck.”

 

Bucky swallows and says. “ It’s your fault.”

 

Steve leans up ,kisses his lips and smiles into it when his hand tickles his chubby sides, drawing a giggle out of him. “ Jerk.”

 

“Punk” Bucky says and lifts a hand to tug at his hair but Steve catches it. “ Ah-ah. Not until you’re done.” And looks pointedly down at the ice cream that’s melting in the tube. He considers a moment, still clutching Bucky’s wrist loosely. “ Drink it.” He finally says and Bucky’s eyes widen.

 

“W-what?”

 

“Drink it.”

 

It shouldn’t be as hot as it sounds. But it is. And Fucking tips his head back, brings the tube to his mouth and moans softly when he feels Steve push the bottom of it slightly higher, forcing him to take bigger gulps. His eyes watches Steve the whole time and the blond has his lower lip pulled in , small blush on his own cheeks. Bucky’s blush deepens and reaches his neck, he lets go of the container and let’s Steve tip it higher as it empties into his throat. Steve’s hand that’s curled around Bucky’s wrist guides it to his tummy and says. “ Rub.”

 

Bucky can’t help himself and he moans , almost chocking on a fudgey mouthful. His other hand joins in and he rubs his belly in circular motions, eyes fluttering closed. He feels some of the content trail down his chin and he can’t suppress the shiver that runs up his spine and down his arms when Steve’s tongue trails up his neck , gathering up the droplets of ice-cream from his skin.

 

By the time Steve pulls the tube away, Bucky’s panting and licking his lips, breath heavy, he muffles a burp behind the back of his hand. Steve’s hand joins his on his belly and kisses his lips. “So good, Buck.” He murmurs and bites his lower lip. “ So good.” He says though the bite.

 

“Steve” he whines and only then does Steve lets go, kissing his jaw and pulling his shirt up. Bucky grunts as Steve pulls it off and lets it fall to the side , his hands are back on his full tummy. “ Such a good boy, baby.”

 

“Stevie” He gasps when Steve’s fingers grips his sides, roughly. “Please”

 

Steve kisses his chest and feels him tremble beneath him, thighs spread out and hand firmly placed against his distended belly, he bites his nipple and chuckles when Bucky gasps loudly.

 

“Shh baby” He kisses his way down, lingering a bite on the softest part of his belly. “ I’m getting there” he says and true to his words, pulls down Bucky’s boxer, flexing his thumb over the head, gathering the pre-cum leaking there to slick him up.

 

“Love you” He says into his neck and speeds his hand, Bucky gripping onto his back and shivering into his shoulder.

 

-

 

“Babe”

 

Bucky hums when Steve pokes his shoulder and turns around, facing him and taking off his earphones. “ What?”

 

“I , um, I can’t let you go out like this.” He says and Bucky smirks at him.

 

“Why? I look too good?” He teases and Steve smiles.

 

“Well yeah you do. You always do. But that’s. That’s not the reason” He says and Bucky frowns, about to ask what he’s on about when Steve reaches behind him and runs a finger behind his arse. Bucky flushes bright pink and Steve just feels the need to kiss his cheek longly. “You didn’t feel that?”

 

Bucky ducks his head down, shaking his head no. Steve cups his chin up and stare deeply into his eyes.

 

“Only you could rip your pants in the middle and not notice.”

 

“I. I didn’t hear. I had headphones and-”

 

“It’s okay” Steve cuts him and captures his lips in a heady kiss. “It’s okay” he repeats and run his hand around his pudgy hips until he reaches his front and pops his button open. Bucky nod and watches Steve pull his pants down, holds onto his shoulders for support as he steps out of them. When Steve comes back up he holds his hand in one hand, the ruined pants in the other. “Had a feeling that might happen” He says and Bucky blushes.

 

“So.” he trails off as he reaches under his bed. “ I made little purchases. Hope you like them.”

 

Bucky takes the bag from him. “ You didn’t have to.”

 

“Well. technically no , but i did.”

 

“Cause i’m getting fat.” He says, turning around as Steve sits on the bed and tugs his shirt down as he empties the bag on his desk. Two pair of jeans,two shirts.

 

“ ‘Cause i love you.” He hears him says. His arms circles his waist and kiss his neck from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. “ And because you’re getting fat.”

 

-

 

Bucky tightens the scarf Steve got him for christmas around his neck. Its a hand knitted one and it has slightly off looking patterns. Steve had admitted so, the morning he gave it to Bucky after feeding him a plate of homemade cookies with glasses of chocolate milk. Bucky had hugged him tightly against him, despite the discomfort it brought his full stomach, telling him it was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

 

It really was, the color matched his eyes and it was perfectly warm. It reminded him of Steve. And it was around his neck. So you know? Steve. Around his neck. Perfect.

 

He may have spritz some of his perfume on there. No one needs to know. He just likes it. It’s comforting. It’s more comforting to be in his arms , though. That’s why his mood perks up when his statics and dynamics class ends , leaving place for a much deserved two hours lunch breaks.

 

He glances down at his phone, earphones placed in his ears, ready to play something when he sees two texts.

 

**From : Nat**

**Grabd the guys out lunch’s at Subway**

 

**From : Stevie**

**Baby, join us at Subway. We’re eating there for lunch**

 

He text back a quick **_okay_** to the both of them and hits play, mumbling along to Alkaline Trio.

 

-

 

“ Ordered for you” Steve says as soon as he sits down next to him and pushes a tray toward him. Bucky accepts it and the kiss that goes with it.

 

“Can you two stop, for the love of god.” Sam mutters out and Bucky flips him.

 

“Can it, Wilson”

 

Sam turns toward clint and glares at him. “ _You_. don’t get to speak. Not when you have the inability to wait 5 min for lover boy over here to bring his ass down the street.”

 

“Kish my ass” he says around a mouthful and Sam shakes his head in fake disgust, unwrapping his own sandwich. Nat follows as well and at the sound of wrappers, Steve breaks the kiss. His expression is earnestly fond as he looks at the boy by his side, taking into his messy hair that’s tucked under his hoodie, the scarf that’s wrapped around his neck, that he knows are hiding a trail of hickey he’s left earlier that morning, the dangling headphone that soon’s set on the table along with the one attached to it and Bucky’s phone.

 

“What is it?” he asks, pulling apart the green paper.

 

“Buffalo chicken.” He says and at Bucky’s pout he adds. “ Spicy. Extra cheese.” The pout turn into a grin and he gets a kiss on the cheek in return.

 

Sam groans in the corner and Natasha elbows him.

 

“Touch me again , lady”

 

Nat raise an eyebrow, teasingly and asks.“ ‘S that an order , sir?” making Bucky laugh around a mouthful and Sam rolls his eyes.

 

“You are disgusting Barnes.”

 

“Kiss my ass”

 

“You two are fucking children” he accuses watching Clint and Bucky high five. “Steve. Talk to your man.”

 

“Leave me out of it.” he says and bite into his grilled chicken sandwich.

“Yeah Sam. Leave him out of this. Let me be.” the brunet says and winks at Natasha who chuckles , straw into her mouth.

 

“Oh i let you be. I let you be.” He says and watches as Steve gets up from the booth to the counter, returning with another tray. He sets it between them and Bucky glances at it. A small blush makes it onto his face and he looks down at the remaining piece of his sandwich. 2 Double chocolate cookies, 2 pieces of brownies and two doughnuts.

 

Bucky knows what he’s doing. Getting two of everything to make it seem like he bought half for himself. But he knew damn well Steve wasn’t going to eat a damn thing off that tray. By Sam’s look. He thought so too.

 

“Hungry ?” Natasha asks as Clint tosses his crumpled paper perfectly into Natasha’s cup from his side on the end of the table. She glares at him and he complies to go buy her another one.

 

“Didn’t have time for breakfast” Steve says casually whilst Bucky stuffs the last of his meal into his mouth, chasing it down with the rest of his vitamin water. Steve’s confusing like that. Feeding him ice cream first thing in the morning but making sure he has enough minerals and healthy nutriments later in the day. But he’s always done that, he thinks of the the last week they spent alone. Steve would feed him pancakes and waffles drenched in honey or Nutella, glasses of milk or warm cappuccinos. Steve made amazing coffee. But, later, he’d prepare them some lean meat with vegetables. It wouldn’t be until the afternoon that Stevewould put a plate of whatever he’d baked, cookies, brownies, pies over his lap when he’d sit on the sofa demanding cuddles from the blond. And for dinner, again, vegetables and whatever good he’d decide on cooking, Lasagna, casserole, gratins, shepherd pies. Steve was a great cook , which was good because Bucky was useless in the kitchen. Sure, he’d help but only to cut or boil things. Steve was great cook, and Bucky ate every bite he’d push his way.

 

“Buck”

 

“mm?” He startles himself out of his reveries. “ Sorry what?”

 

“Eat”.He said , soothing a hand down his back and Bucky glanced up to find Natasha sucking on her straw suggestively at Clint. Sam resumed his conversation with Steve about later project to go see an art exhibitions, once he hangs up his phone and leans back onto the table. Sam has always found art interesting, his major may be more physic related but it never took away his love for arts.

 

Bucky stares down at the tray and huffs out a breath, getting himself ready. He makes short work of the brownies and cookies. Quickly eating them, avoiding looking up listening to the conversation to distract himself. He moves to a doughnut and pushes it into his cream coffee cup before biting into it. It’s not big or anything, but he’s full. He’s been satisfied since breakfast, but now he’s full. A little uncomfortable, he pushes a hand down to adjust his waistband so that his tummy rests over it. He picks at his shirt, pulling it away from where it clung to the round curve of his belly and he goes to grab another doughnut when- “ Did you just eat all the of the tray?”

 

He flinches and pauses his hand one inch away from his mouth, drawing his doughnut away from his lips and looks up at Natasha who’s sat in front of him. “ Um. Yeah?”

 

A blush makes it to his features when he sees Sam’s and Clint’s look on him. But, most importantly, when he feels Steve’s hand on his thigh, gripping tightly. Possessively. “Let him be” He hears Sam says and at this point Bucky has no doubt the guy knows. He still sends him a grateful smile even if his cheeks picks up more color. “ Clint. Eat with your mouth closed.” Natasha finally says, deviating from the subject of Bucky’s eating habits.

 

He’s glad and pushes the pastry back into his mouth, feeling Steve’s hand creep up his thighs with each bite he takes. He slumps back against the headboard and zips his jacket back up just to have an excuse to stuff his hands into his pockets and rubs his thumbs up and down, soothing his belly a little.

 

“Good boy” Steve says into his ears and wrap an arm around his waist, resting his hand on the side of his belly, giving him a few gentle strokes. He nearly swoon in his arms , shivers running up his body.

 

“I can skip my next class.” he whispers as they walk behind their friends. Steve grabs his side firmly.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Bucky nods and looks up to him with wide , grey eyes. Steve leans down and kisses him on the mouth. “Okay.” he whispers back and then louder. “ Guys” They turn to them. “ We’re going back to the apartment.”

 

Clint whistles and Bucky’s quick to add. “ He has no class and i have a boring class.”

 

“Don’t explain yourself. Just don’t let us catch you on the sofa is all.”

 

“It only happened once!” Bucky yells at a mass of red hair that walks away.

 

-

 

“Ah..Jesus, Stev-Oh fuck.” He gasps as he bounce up and down on Steve’s lap, his cock deep inside him. He undulates his him , knocking a breath out of the blond and he wraps his forearms around Steve’s shoulder. His tummy is full and warm between the two of them and Steve has an iron grip on his hips that’s just the right side of painful.

 

“You gonna come for me ,Buck?”

 

Bucky nods, eyes fixed on Steve’s face.

 

“Gonna mess me up with that pretty cock?” He says, voice going low as he grabs Bucky’s dick that’s resting against his underbelly. Bucky feels his thumb going into his belly button and his other finger resting on the underside of his gut, and he uses the flab under his navel as a handle to bring him closer. Bucky moans loudly at the gesture. It’s dirty. It’s shameful. It should make him feel bad, about himself but it doesn’t. It turns him on so much and He undulates his hips more rapidly throwing his head back. Steve’s other hand comes up and slap his ass, Bucky arches his back a breathy whine leaving his lips.

 

“Fuck-fuck-fuck, Steve i’m gonna..”

 

Another slap on his thigh this time. “ Jesus , Steve!”

 

 

“Shut the fuck up” his voice is wrecked. But, Bucky doesn’t , he moans loudly when the next force of his blow is delivered to the the fat on his sides. His belly jiggles and Steve’s eyes are transfixed on it. He cups the lower , the fattest part of it, heft it up and it accentuate the rolls at his waist, Bucky tucks his chin into his chest as he looks down at Steve’s hand and his mouth opens as arousal and shame washes over him. It’s intoxicating. He loves it, he can never gets enough of it. And he pushes himself closer against Steve’s hands.

 

Steve’s hips jerk up and Bucky shuts his eyes, rolls his head over his shoulder blades and let his hair fall back against his back. His breath’s heavy and in quick pants.

 

Steve’s palm slap against hi are against and he gets a handful of flesh in his hand, squeeze enough to bruise and pushes him closer, again. He feels Steve’s dick twitch inside him when he slaps his belly again and he moans high. “Steve!”

 

“Yeah.” He absently breathes out, hands clutching and unclenching his fingers at the pudge of his belly.

 

Their breath comes out of their nose hard and Bucky wrinkles his nose up as he gets closer and closer and it’s Steve biting onto his shoulder that drives him to climax, Bucky’s loud scream of his name is what brings Steve to his own.

 

They pant into each other , Bucky lifting his hips weakly for Steve to pull out and goes back to straddling his thighs, giving small lazy kiss to the blond’s neck, caressing the back of his head. Steve’s hand goes up to circle his waist and he brings him closer, one arm fully circling his chubby sides and the other hand resting heavily on his back, close to his shoulder blades, pushing him in.

 

It’s not until Steve gathers enough of his breath back and pulls Bucky into a lazy kiss before tucking a strand of slightly sweaty hair behind his ear that he murmurs. “We should probably get off the sofa before the others comes in.”

Bucky blushes and giggles into his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god it's 3 am and i'm not even tired yet. Here, have my kinky lover boys enjoying food & dicks just like i do.


	9. Chapter 9

Bucky has read the lines over and over and it still doesn’t make sense in his head. It’s his own handwriting for _god’s sake_. Why did it make sense when he was writing it down but not now when he’s reading it over. He run a hand over his forehead and closes his eyes, puffing his cheek slightly. He looks down at his hand holding onto the paper, the watch on his wrist tells him it’s near time to go and Bucky feels like he’ve wasted 4 hours going over his notes for nothing.

 

He looks around at the library and smiles sympathetically at a girl he recognizes from one of his classes , she waves at him. A small hand gesture before tipping her energy drink back. If Steve were to ever see him drink one of those he would flip. It wouldn’t help him anyway, he feels a headache coming already and so he sighs softly, folding his papers and tucking them into his book before pushing them all into his back bag. He sucks on the straw of his coconut juice, courtesy of Steve who’s pushed it into his hand before he’s left the house, and throws the now empty juice box into the trashcan by the door. He steps out into the chilly night and tucks his chin into his chest. Pulls out a cigarette, lights it and coughs on the exhale.

 

Steve would scowl at him, if he knew how much he’d smoked today. But, Bucky isn’t going to tell him. Partly, because he just want to go home and avoid all confrontation and just snuggle into his arms. _It’s been a long day_ , he thinks flicking the butt away as he steps in front of the building. 

 

In the elevator that brings him to the third floor, he looks at his face in the mirror. It’s been a while since he’ve got any proper sleep. He feels bad. In general. But, also for Steve. His boyfriend shouldn’t have to put up with such dark circles and unkempt hair.

 

He swallows and uses his key to unlock the door. As soon as it’s ajar he’s met with the unmistakable smell of dinner and he already knows who cooked it.

 

“Hey Nat” He greets softly, closing the door behind him when he sees her at the stove, and bends down to pet Widow’s hair. She purrs underneath his hand.

 

“Hey” His friend says and he makes it to the dinner table, pulls a chair , let’s his bag falls to the floor and once he’s sat, places his head on his crossed arm on the table. He closes his eyes, letting the warmth of the kitchen bracing around him and soon he feels a hand rest on his upper back, somewhere his shoulder blades.

 

“Rough day?” she asks, rubbing her hand up and down.

 

“The worst.” He mumbles and lifts his head up, looking around. “ Where’s everyone?”

 

She goes back to the stove, stirs at something with a wooden spoon. “ Out to get beers, Clint’s sleeping in the bedroom”

 

He grins at her. “ Yours or his?”

 

She raise an eyebrow at him and look back down to her Stock pot. “ Mine.”

 

He hums and closes his eyes again, resting his back against the chair a little and let’s a breath out as he stretches. “ Whatcha cooking?” He asks , glancing at her.

 

“Meatball spaghetti.”

 

“Nice”

 

He then stands up and gets closer to her, drop a kiss on the top of her head , he knows she’s smiling, before gathering his stuff and moving to his bedroom. He passes by her’s on the way and sees a mass of blond hair sticking out of the blanket and a leg dangling off the bed, it almost reaches the floor.

 

He closes the door and puts his bag on his desk, craning his neck to the side as he peers into his closet, digs a pair of sweatpants out and one of Steve’s hoodie. As he undresses he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror that’s inside the closet.

 

It’s been a while since he and Steve have done.. stuff. He blames it on stress and his upcoming exams. But, even if they haven’t done anything in a while, Bucky remains a stress eater, and Steve’s maybe to blame a little bit at his thickening waist and hips, softer thighs. Sure, he’s not usually the picture of fitness , haven’t been in a while but he’s pushed it further away in the last month. Where Steve comes into the picture is when he’d buy him pastries, chocolate and ice cream that he’d push across the desk as he’d study before shuffling into their bed and sleep the night off, leaving the brunet to rewrite notes and practice his physics with a spoonful in his mouth or jam on the corner of his lips. Or both.

 

So it isn’t surprising that Bucky’s love handles have gotten bigger, pushing his boxer down slightly. As he pulls down the jumper, he can feel how tighter it is now around his belly. He doesn’t necessarily mind. Steve has proved to him many, many time he’d find him attractive at any size: when he first met him, standing in the doorway of the apartment by Natasha’s side, the puppy fat of his childhood still clinging to his body, blurring the edge of his jaw and tummy slightly. Giving him that youthful glow. When he gained the freshman fifteen, twenty, twenty five and now as of today thirty five pounds.. It didn’t matter to the blond.

 

He looks down at the scale in the bathroom and can’t help the shiver that runs down his spine. The numbers doesn’t do much in term of turning him on, it’s the way he looks in the mirror that excites him. The way ,when he stands sideway, his tummy’s pushing out against the fabric. It’s barely noticeable with the hoodie on him, but it used to pool at his body, now it pools at his shoulders and _pulls_ around his belly slightly. There’s a definite curve there and he places his hand on it, rub his thumb back and forth. 

 

He thinks about telling Steve. But his excitement soon draws out of him. They haven’t had sex in a month and Bucky can’t help thinking maybe.. maybe it has something to do with that. He doesn’t know and he closes his eyes when his head starts to hurt, stepping off the device and watches it go blank again before pushing it underneath the sink, where it belongs.

 

He decides to make himself useful and steps into the kitchen. He finds Clint’s hands tucked in Natasha’s back pocket, kissing her neck when he cages her between his body and the kitchen counter. He raises an eyebrow in amusement and his presence, once noticed by a small coughs, startles the blond hard. He almost knocks Natasha away.

 

“H-Hey buddy” he stutters, cheeks flushed and glances at the woman by his side. She doesn’t stutters when she says. “Go set the table Bucky, They should be back by now.” Her tone calm and confident and she sends Clint a knowing look to go with her toothy smile.

 

“Sure” he says and goes to the cupboard, pulls out the plates.

 

She’s not wrong, Bucky’s just done placing the last plate down with the utensils that goes with it when the door opens and Sam’s laugh is heard loud and clear and he places two 6 pack on the counter.

 

“Early start on the booze?” Natasha asks when she places the pot in the middle of the table and Clint puts down bottles of ketchup and mayonnaise. She glares at him.

 

“What?” He accuses and cross his arms. “ Your cooking _is_ good but i need my ketchup and mayo” He mumbles looking down.

 

Steve comes behind Bucky and circles his waist with his arms , kisses his cheek and hooks his chin into his shoulder just as Natasha places her hand under Clint’s chin and leans in kissing his lips. He feels Steve freeze and Bucky laughs out loud when they break apart. Clint’s face is as red as the bottle he’s set on the table.

 

“Hand it over my man!” Sam loudly cheers and Steve detaches himself from the brunet , groaning.

 

“W-what?” He hears Clint asks and looks back between Sam, Steve and Natasha who’s sat at her place.

 

“Jesus, Nat. Couldn’t’ve waited one week?” He grumbles, fishes in his pocket and slap 50$ into Sam’s awaiting hand.

 

“What?” Clint asks again and Nat tugs at the hem of his shirt until he sits down, unbalanced slightly.

 

Bucky’s still grinning when he sits down as well. “ So. It is official.” He says accepting Sam’s offer of a beer.

 

“Yes” Natasha says and glances at Clint.

 

“Yeah” the blond says and snorts lightly , still blushing when Sam clings his bottle to his.

 

Bucky knows he’s smiling like an idiot , so glad for their friends, so happy in the moment and when Steve brush a palm up and down his thighs after serving him a full plate of pasta , hetips his drink back smiling full teeth.

  
  
-

 

Bucky burps against his wrist, about to excuses himself in the darkness of their shared room, when Steve just wrap his arm more tightly around him from behind spooning him.

 

He kisses the back of his shoulder and nuzzle his nose there. “ So Nat and Clint, huh?”

 

Bucky nods and moves his fingers in shapes onto Steve’s wrist in front of him. “How long have you known?”

 

“Since Clint met Natasha.”

 

Bucky snorts.“That early huh?”

 

Steve nods into his neck.“He was a goner the moment he saw her.”

 

Bucky stays silent for a moment and then asks. “ What about her?”

 

He feels the shrug Steve does , pressed up behind him. “ Knew she’d be attracted. Her type, you know? But it wasn’t ‘till later that i knew for sure. She’s hard to read.” He says and Bucky nods, looking away in the shadow. Steve’s hand move down to his chest and Bucky tries something.

 

“So. I weighted myself today.” He says and waits for Steve to answer.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” He says and hesitates. He can feel the blush rising to his cheeks. “ Gained. um. 35 pounds since. You know. You met me.” He admits and licks his lips, hoping for Steve’s hand to wander down, cup his tummy and tease him a little bit. Get things up and moving. What he get is not that.

 

“That’s okay, baby” He hears him say and gives his shoulder a kiss before turning to the other side.

 

Bucky swallows, eyes wide. _Oh_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh..


	10. Chapter 10

He kisses the length of her neck with lazy kisses , wrapping his arm around her back as she lies beside him on her back. “What’s wrong?” he asks her though closed eyes.

 

“Nothing”. He hears the lie there.

 

He lets out a breath as he stretches and pushes his hand underneath, her shirt, resting against her side. “ Natasha.” He says and she turns her head toward him. He smoothes a hand over he wild morning hair.

 

He asks again and she shrugs, pushes her face back into the pillow and mumbles. “ Thinking about Bucky , is all.”

 

He snorts and fake accuses. “ You’re thinking about Bucky when i’m here. In bed. With you.”

 

She turns around, rolls them over, straddling his thighs, pushes his chest down, grabs his wrists and places them on each side of the pillow.

 

A blush spreads on his cheeks and he opens his mouth slightly ajar. She leans down and kisses his forehead, not letting go of his wrists. He closes her eyes. Her lips linger on his skin for a moment as she says. “ He looks.. Tired.”

 

She leans back and Clint rolls his eyes. “ Yeah.Well. Tough shit. His classes are fucking hard, Nat.”

 

She lets go of his hands but he keeps them there as she cups his chin and his shoulder. “Don’t think it’s his classes.”

 

“What. Then?”

 

She shrugs and he sits up slightly on his elbow. “Steve?” he asks and studies her face.

 

She nods once and pushes him back against the mattress. “Steve.”

 

-

“... And in general. This is basically what you need to remember. Any questions?” The professor asks and waits for a moment. “Okay. See you next week. Have a good day.”

 

The hoard of students makes their way up the stairs, out of the auditorium and into the hallway. Bucky finds himself clutching the strap of his back bag as he makes his way toward the cafeteria. His stomach have been rumbling since he sat on his chair.

 

Earlier that morning, he’s slept though his alarms only to find out Steve wasn’t by his side. Wasn’t in the apartment. He knew his boyfriend didn’t have any classes on Friday’s mornings. So it surprised him. Sure he’d usually be the first to wake up and go on with his day, but he usually woke up Bucky with him. Take him out of the apartment with at least something in his stomach. Even before they indulged in their newly found activities. Which , Bucky reminds himself haven’t been any active lately. He’d at least push something Bucky’s way.

 

He doesn’t want to sound ungrateful. It’s not necessarily Steve’s jobs to feed him. But, in a way he’s grown accustomed to the gesture and care, and he just.. missed him. He missed having sex with him. He missed his cuddles, his hugs, his caresses. He missed Steve feeding him and telling him he loved him , gripping his sides and whispering that he was _“..such a glutton”_ , hosting that earnestly fond smile on face, kissing his lips and cheeks.

 

Fuck. He was now sad , he realizes as he leaned against a wall outside the building, and half hard. He huffs a breath out in annoyance , digging his pack out of his tight jeans. A line makes it between his brows as he bends a knee and rest a feet against the flat surface behind him. He moves his head away in the exhale so as not to blow smoke toward his friend, who just came out of the door.

 

He gives him a small wave and watches him cross leans too , besides him. “Seriously ?” he asks , looking down at Wade’s hand.

 

“What?”

 

“Be at least. I don’t know. Discreet about it. Yeah?” Bucky says , bringing the cigarette between his lips, and on the exhale: “ C’mon”

He pushes himself away from the wall and watches him grumble but follow him to a small bench that’s behind the library, hidden by giants three there. Only introverts and horny teens go there usually, for the privacy. But thankfully there’s no one today.

 

They sit on the grass, Bucky’s forearms resting on his bent knees and wade’s crossed leg as he lights up his joint. He takes a long puff and holds it. “ Wanna hit?” he asks, voice low as fume makes it out with every word. He waves the reefer in front of Bucky.

 

He shakes his head and goes back to his cigarette. Wade shrugs and takes another hit. “ You’re basically destroying your lungs witouth the fun.”

 

“You’re destroying the last two cells left in your brain.”

 

Wade laughs and bumps his shoulder with the brunet. “ What’s up?”

 

Bucky looks down at his joined fingers. “ Nothing.”

 

“Yeah right.”

 

Bucky looks at him. “ Why d’you care?”

 

Wade shrugs again.“Dunno. Isn’t that what people do? Care?” He says , tone dripping with disgust. “ Fuck that. I don’t actually care. You just look like you’re gonna hit a wall with either your fist or your head.” He explains and exhale another puff. “ Wanna know why before i witness that.”

 

Bucky ,despite his down mood, chuckles. “ Fuck off.”

 

“With pleasure.” He says and stands up, leaving Bucky to wonder how he finished a joint that quickly when he wasn’t even done with his own cigarette. He stomps on it once he finishes it and move to his next class, stomach empty.

 

-

 

By 6pm. He’s home. It’s Friday. He doesn’t have any classes the next day and his stomach is cramping with hunger. No one’s in the apartment and Bucky pulls out a frozen pizza , pushes it into the oven and opens a bag of chips , cool ranch Doritos,waiting for it to cook. He takes long pulls of his beer bottle and burps softly behind his hand before sticking it back into the bag and pushes the crisps into his mouth.

 

Bucky’s angry ,he realizes. Wade wasn’t wrong. The guy was a dick, sure, but he was honest and Bucky have always liked that about him. He munches some more before realizing his hand is clutching the bag hard, crunching what’s left of its content. He tips it back into his mouth gathering all the almost crunched bits of crisps. He pushes the bag into the trash as he chews and takes another drink from the fridge when his bottle joins the empty blue bag. He pulls the window of the oven down and bend down to check the dough. Five more minutes, he thinks and takes a chocolate bar out of the cupboard. It’s a Hershey’s white chocolate one and it’s followed by one of Sam’s protein bar and one kit-Kat bar ( king size) he knows belong to Clint. But he doesn’t care at the moment.

 

The oven’s timer beep and he turns around from the counter to turn it off and pulls out his meal, takes it to his room, grabbing a can of coke on the way. He settles the plate on the nightstand and pulls out his laptop from his back bag.

 

He sighs as he sits on the bed, under the cover, on Steve’s side. He sets the laptop on his lap and plays the remain of an episode of The Umbrella Academy before picking a slice up to his mouth and puffing out hot hair as he chews. He makes it though half the pizza when he wipes his hand against his chest and rests his hand on his stomach. He’s full but he doesn’t stop there. He huffs a breath out and squirm adjusting himself against his pillows before twisting around and picking up another slice, washing it down with the coke. He belches against his forearm in succession, one big burp followed by small belches. There are three slices left and a burp erupt from his mouth before he even have time to raise a hand. He moans softly at the discomfort it brings his belly when he slump his arm over it. He looks down at himself and is immediately half hard atwhat he sees.

 

His shirt no longer cover the lower part of his belly , laptop pushed against the rolls of his tummy. He looks at the door that’s closed before placing the laptop away and pushing his boxer down. He licks his palm and realizes it’s already slicked with pizza grease. He grabs his dick with one hand , the other’s clutching his belly, groping his sides and jiggling his belly. He moans softly and screw his eyes shut, arching his back every now and then with every grope and pinch. He grabs hastily two slices of pizza, meaning to take one, but two comes up and he’s to eager so he just stuff them both in his mouth. It muffles his moans and whimpers as he jerks himself off faster, his other hand groping his love handles in an iron grip and he moans loudly around the bite he’s still working on. There, there , _there_.

 

And he comes, with a shout nearly shocking on his mouthful. He pants, mouth open and eyes closed , pushing his hands against his belly. As he gathers his breath , he pushes his dick back into his boxers and as he chews , staring at the ceiling, rubbing his hand gently around his full stomach, he feels pathetic. he feels fat and pathetic and just wishes Steve was there.

 

The last slice ends up, wrapped in foil in the fridge.

 

-

 

When he enters the room, Steve frowns at the atmosphere raining in there. For one thing , his boyfriend looks up at him and then looks away. For another, he tenses up when he calls for him and lays a hand on his shoulder. And for _another ,_ he leaves the room without so much as a glance toward him.

 

He follows him out of the room after a moment and a line appear between his eyebrows when he sees him pushing his feet into his shoes by the door.

 

“Bucky?” he calls and the door closes, nearly slams, behind the brunet. He run a hand down his face and sighs out, cursing under his breath when Clint’s head appears from behind the sofa startling him when he says. “ Yeah. No. If i was you i’d let him be for a moment. You know. Let that steam out.”

 

“Jesus”. He clutches his chest.

 

“Yeah man” Clint answers and settles his head back on the arm chair.Steve gets closer and sees the blanket he’s wrapped up in and the cat purring on his chest.

“What are you doing here?” he asks and Clint turns his face away from the Tv to look up at him.

 

“Me. Oh. Just you know. Skipped class.” he shrugs and lays back on his side, switching channels. Steve’s about to leave when he says. “ We’re all leaving to the theatre tonight.”

 

Steve frowns. “ Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Clint looks at him. “ I don’t like the theatre , Steve.”

 

 _Oh_. “ Oh.” He says.

 

-

 

Bucky flicks the cigarette away and head back into the building. He licks his lips in apprehension. The smoke did good to soothe his edges a little bit. But he still dread the night to end as badly as it started. He doesn’t know for sure why he reacted the way he did. He just knows that as soon as he saw Steve, for the first time today. He had to go. He had to leave the room. He’s never felt like that toward the blond. He’s never felt like his touches were too much for him to handle, too much for him not to fist his hand and push himself away.

 

It scares him. He doesn’t know how Steve will react to that. He fears, that reaction could drive Steve to.. to ends things. No, he rationalize. Steve wouldn’t do that. Wouldn’t break up for just a reaction that wasn’t convenient to him. He’s not an asshole, he admits and it doesn’t make him feel better once he stands behind the door. He’s about to turn the knob when it opens wide and he sees something he really, didn’t expect.

 

Clint, in a tuxedo, grumbling as he fixes his bowtie and Natasha pushing him forward past the frame, wearing a blue long dress. She leans against Bucky to kiss his cheek and Sam comes out too, black smart pants on , button down and jacket slung over a shoulder. He ruffles his hair as he walks past and they all make it into the elevator leaving Bucky to stare at them.

 

“What the fuck”

 

He stares until the door closes on them and just turns around , confused and frowning. He marches into the hall of their apartment, not really thinking about what he’s doing because he’s just _so_ confused. It isn’t until he glances at the kitchen and sees Steve. Putting down a big plate where a cake’s resting there on the table. He looks up at him and they stare at each other for a while. Steve opens and closes his mouths multiple times and Bucky feels some of the earlier tensing coming back onto his shoulders and he tries to suppress it as he moves around the table, running his hand against the counter, gathering flour spilled there.

 

He stares at the cake , It’s really more like a big, _big_ brownie with chocolate sauce on top and whipped cream. It looks like a mess. It looks rushed, like Steve had rushed to cook it. And he knows he was the one to do so since there’s still flour on the front of his black shirt.

 

Steve licks his lips. “ They went out to the theatre.” He explains and Bucky looks down at his shoes, nods and leans against the counter, arm crossed.

 

“Yeah. I saw them on the way out.” He says and his voice sound foreign to his own ears. He sees Steve’s feet getting closer, he’s only wearing white socks, he can feel a palm hover over his shoulder before eventually, Steve makes up his mind and rest it against his biceps, he squeezes gently and calls. “ Bucky”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I love you.”

 

Bucky nods.“I love you too”.

 

A finger prod under his chin and lifts his head up. Steve’s eyes are blue. So so blue, and wide and sincere, And Bucky feels the fight leave him so he uncrosses his arms and wraps them around Steve’s waist. Immediately, he’s brought in closer and tightly against the muscular chest of his boyfriend and he sighs in relief.

 

“I’m sorry.” Steve says into his hair. Bucky’s short enough for his nose to tuck comfortably into Steve’s collarbones and Steve kisses the side of his forehead apologizing again.

 

“It’s okay.” he says and apologizes too, Steve lean back and hold him by the shoulder. “ You. Have nothing to apologize for. I do. I. I wasn’t there for you baby, i’m sorry.”

 

Bucky looks down and kicks Steve’s ankle with his shoes gently. “You _were_ kind of a dick.” He jokes and Steve chuckles above him.

 

“I know” he admits and rubs his big palms up and down Bucky’s arms.

 

Bucky looks up at him and stare into his eyes for a moment before bringing a hand up to push his head down and kiss him, fully on the month. Steve’s hand move down to his sides and he gives his hips a smallsqueeze.

 

Bucky blushes through the kiss when Steve’s hand cup around to rest on his belly. He breaks it up and stares somewhere on Steve’s chest as he speaks.

 

“Knew it was you who ate that pizza” He teases and rubs his hand down lovingly along the curve of his tummy.

 

“and those chips” he adds his other hand goes down to grab his ass. Bucky’s blush deepens. “ And those chocolate bar.” Bucky looks away, a small smile on his lips. “ Must’ve been hungry.”

 

The brunet shrugs, abashed. “ Yeah. Didn’t eat all day.” he admits and Steve frowns, taking a step back.

 

“What?”

 

“Wasn’t hungry,Steve” he lies and Steve hears it. He feels his hand run down his hair and Bucky closes eyes leaning into the touch.

 

“I need to take better care of you.” he says and it sounds like he says it more to himself.

 

Bucky snorts and shakes his head. “ You don’t have to.”

 

Steve squeezes his hand in his.“I do”. He says and he sound so sure and sincere that Bucky looks up at him. “ That’s my job , baby boy.”

 

Bucky blushes at the nickname and shrugs again, rolling his eyes.

 

“Hey”. He hears Steve says and pulls him in a hug. “ Don’t do that.”

 

“Okay”. He mumbles into his chest. “ Okay, Stevie.” He adds. “ I love you.”

 

Steve’s lips press against his forehead and the beard he’s acquired in the last month scratches his skin. “C’mon” He says when he pulls back and holds his hand. Bucky follows him obediently , watching him pick up the cake and he blushes again , excitement rushing though him when they make it into the bedroom.

 

“Get undressed” He says. “ I forgot the spoon.” His hands on the frame when he stops and Bucky looks at him, confused , eyebrows pulled together. He turns back toward him and grins. “We won’t need it.” He says and goes to the closet.

 

“What. How a..?” he trails off as Steve pulls out a towel and spreads it on the bed, setting the cake on it.

 

“Get undressed.” He repeats and Bucky flushes but lets his jacket fall to the ground, he toes off his shoes and stands behind them as he pushes the ends of his jeans together , sucking in a breath to unfasten them. “Oof”

 

Steve grabs the back of his own collar and lifts his shirt off. “ Shirt too Bucky”.He says as Bucky goggles his chest. He nods and pulls the hem of his shirt up struggling to take it off and when he does , his hair is ruffled and out of place.

 

The mirror’s on his side and he glances at it before looking back at Steve who’s shirtless with sweatpants on. The contrast is heady, how Steve’s taller than him, muscular , lean, the curves of his body existing only in the bump of his six pack abs. Whereas Bucky’s shorter, plump, rounded hips and thick thighs.

 

Steve extends a hand and Bucky takes it. He’s pulled into a long passionate kiss and Steve bites his full lower lips, pulling a breath out of him as his still full belly bumps into Steve’s body.

 

Steve squeezes his hand and cups his chin. “ If you don’t like it. Tell me.”

 

Bucky knows a command when he hears one, so he nods and let’s Steve manhandles him until he’s on all four on the bed, the cake underneath him. He blushes _hard_ at the next command.

 

“Eat.”

 

Bucky doesn’t hesitate when he lowers his face, doing a half push up to be at eye level with the plate and he licks his lips before biting into it. It’s fucking sexy. That’s what it is, and he hears Steve breathing go heavier with each bite he takes and swallows.

 

Steve’s hand are on his hips and they rub circles there, occasionally moving to the small of his back when his other hand comes to rest against his belly. The way it hangs down like this brings so much shame to Bucky with Steve’s hand supporting the weight of it and it just fuels his boner to rise up.

 

A hand leave his hips and smack down on his bottom, pushing his face forward into the cake and Bucky has to reach down and squeeze his dick. Steve bats his hand away and leans down to kiss his back. He moves to the side so he’s facing Bucky’s profile and gets a good look at how Bucky’s distended belly hangs down and pushes the waistband of his boxer , curling them slightly.

 

“Eat” he says, his voice low and rest a hand on the back of Bucky’s neck. “Good boy, Buck” he says and run the hand down his back. “ So good.”

 

He kneels slightly and pat his stomach three times with the back of his hand. “ Look at this. Wonder where it _all_ comes from.”

Bucky turns his face toward him, whimpering, eyes blue and wide. His mouth is covered with whipped cream and chocolate, crumbs on the corner of his lips. Steve leans up to lick at the content.

 

He pushes Bucky’s face back forward and Bucky whines in excitement. He loves this , so much.

 

“You like this?” He hears him asks, giving his ass another slap that sends him forward , pushing his lower face into the cake. “ You like eating like a _pig_?”

 

Bucky moans into the pastry. “ Stevie” He breaths out , squirming under Steve’s eyes. He looks like a mess. He knows it and loves how Steve’s chest is heaving and his pupils are blown looking down at him. He’s only halfway through the cake, but he can’t eat more in this position.

 

“Steve.” He gasps and Steve recognize the urge there, crouching next to his face immediately to look at him in concern. “ Jesus , don’t give me that look. I’m fine.” He says and starts to turn around. “ Just. Need to sit. There, better” he says once his back’s against the wall behind him and Steve smiles at him , straddles his thighs and picks up the cake.

 

“Good?” he asks and cups Bucky’s chin up as he licks his lips, gathering the chocolate from the corner of them. Bucky nods and that’s all Steve needs when he pushes the cake up for Bucky to bite into while he maintain eye contact. So many crumbs falls onto Bucky’s chest and tummy. They don’t care.

 

Steve’s jerking his hips forward and Bucky’s squirming underneath him. Steve moans and Bucky closes his eyes as he takes a big bite. The plate is snatched away, placed carefully on the nightstand. Steve’s not careful when he launches his face onto Bucky and kisses his lips passionately. “ You drive me fucking crazy” He says through the kiss and cups his cheeks up, making his eyes crinkles.

 

“Please, Stevie” Bucky begs and it undoes Steve completely, his hand are on the blond’s waist bringing him closer. “ Please. I need you.”

 

Steve nods and pushes him gently on the bed, aware of how full he is and he leans down , licking a strip up tasting his own confectionary on his boyfriend’s skin making him moan and arch his back.

 

He twists to the side and leans down, grabs the lube from the nightstand and pulls away Bucky’s boxer, slicking two fingers up and pushes them against Bucky’s entrance, who crunches his nose up.

 

Steve’s gentle and patient and once he adds the third finger and Bucky’s soft around his fingers. He pulls them out. Bucky whines until he hoist his thighs up and position his cock and gasps softly when Steve pushes into him.

 

He fucks him slow, eyes never leaving his and watches Bucky’s blush spread down his chest as his gasps get louder and louder, moans cut by harsh breath and Steve nods at him and Bucky just comes with a low moan an grunts as he clenches around Steve bringing him to his own climax.

 

He pulls out still breathing hard and leans into Bucky’s side. The brunet turn into his arms and places a soft kiss against his lips that lingers for a moment. Steve thinks its the tiredness that does it and he doesn’t mind. His mind runs up and down the side of his chest and Bucky looks up at him as their breathing comes down.

 

Bucky nuzzles his own into Steve’s chest, mumbling sleepily.“Love you”. H

 

Steve wrap his arm more protectively around his shoulders, drifting off himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an exam tmrw and i've procrastinated all afternoon on this chapter. No regrets. 
> 
> Love  
> Z


	11. Tumblr Or twitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so

So... i really really haven't had time to write these past few months. ( college and work is awful and i write 4 lines at a time once a week because of it)

I will have vacations soon so i'll be able to write again soon !

So, come talk to me on tumblr under @Buckysthighs134 or twitter under @BuckyBabyBoy in the meantime 

The best way to inspire me is when i read your ideas and insight on what could/should happen, so pleaaase 

Come and hang out with me! 

Love, Z :) !!


End file.
